Was I meant to be with you after all
by naleysocute23
Summary: Nathan the rich guy and Haley is not rich but also not poor Haley thinks her world would never mix with Nathan's but can he prove her wrong or is Haley just scared to fall in love. Major Naley... HIATUS
1. Prologue

Prologue

Haley James lives in Tree Hill, her dad left Haley when she was 5, he married again and it is said that he is living Newport but no one knows because he stopped contacting his first family and apparently he is making a lot of money. Haley is living with her mum, Lydia James (she kept the last name because it went well with her first name then her maiden name). They are not rich but also not poor, Lydia works as a waitress for a well known café; Deb's Café. Deb's Café is a big enterprise that is opened in most parts of California, it is owned by a lady named Deb Scott, the business started off small but became famous and was opened up in other parts of California and Tree Hill was also picked to build and open a Deb's Café, thanks to her husband Dan Scott a very, very rich man who owns a car enterprise called "Scott's Motors" very well-known to all rich, high-class people spending their moneys on Ferraris, Alfa Romeo or Lamborghinis. Every year in the summer holidays, the Scotts come down to Tree Hill from their hometown Newport, California, so Deb can check how business is doing and they bring along their only with the son, Nathan Scott and stay in the big beach house near the beach.

Lucas Roe, son of Karen and Keith Roe, is Haley's best friend they have been friends since they could remember. Lydia and Karen both are waitresses at Deb's Café and have been friends ever since they started, they were both pregnant at that time, which was funny to them, Karen was their for Lydia when her husband, Jimmy James, left them, as the same for Lucas their for Haley. Though that's not all, Brooke Davis, another girl, her father works with Lucas's father at a Motor repair store, Brooke's parents are not that rich but every weekend Brooke gets a lot of money from her rich grandparents (dad's side of the family), she met Lucas and Haley on the first day of kindergarten, more like they met her, because she was playing by herself and they just walked up to her and asked her to be their friends and from then on they were known as 'The Three Musketeers'.


	2. When we were young

**When we were young**

Nathan, 6, Haley, 6

"Mamma, Mamma, can Lucas, Brooke and I, please go to the beach today, please?" the small girl jumping up and down at counter to try and meet her mother's eyes.

Lydia laughed at her daughter trying hard to see, so she went around the counter and bent down to meet her daughters gaze

"Sorry, Haley-bub, mummy has to work and you know how hard it is to get a break from work"

Haley looked at her mum and understood but she hated it that her mum couldn't at least have a break from work, so she gave her puppy eyes and looked at her mum "Please"

"Oh no Haley, not the puppy eyes, wait I have an idea," Lydia stood up yelled from the counter

"Taylor!" Haley's oldest sister out of the five brothers and sisters came running towards her mother and her youngest sister

"Yeah mum"

"Taylor, sweetie could you go on your break and take Haley, Lucas and Brooke to the beach please"

"Yeah sure mum, but I can only take Haley, because I don't want to be worrying about 3 kids because you know me mum, I am not that responsible"

Lydia sighed "Haley-bub is that okay if it is just you and Taylor go to the beach"

The little girl was angry but she really wanted to go to the beach so she nodded in an agreement with her mother

"Thank you Haley-bub"

At the beach:

"Oh no Haley you are so heavy I think I may have to drop into the deep ocean" Taylor laughed holding her little sister on her back.

Haley squealed as Taylor attempted to drop her in the water "No Taylor please, I am going to be all wet then mummy would get angry"

Taylor laughed "That's alright, here you go" as Taylor cradled Haley in her arms then put her down so the water would touch Haley's feet

The little girl squealed as the water crashed onto her feet, then her knees.

Taylor carried her sister to their towel that was laid out "Here you go Haley-bub" as Taylor dried off Haley's bare feet.

"Thanks Tay, can I go build a sand castle, please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just lie here, don't go far okay? I am watching you"

"Thanks"

Taylor watched Haley skip across the beach then sit not far from Taylor. Taylor laid down for a while then checked on Haley again and saw a boy, carrying a spade and bucket, around Haley's age talking to her then he sat down to help make Haley's hill into a sandcastle.

"My name is Nathan Scott"

Haley smiled "My name is Haley James"

"You have a cool bucket and spade, Nathan"

"Thanks, you can call me Nate, can I call you Hales?"

"Yes you can Nate; do you want to be my friend Nate?"

"No"

"Oh" Haley looked down and continued building the sand castle

"No, can you be my best friend?"

Haley smiled "I have two other best friends"

"Oh"

"But I would like you to be my best friend Nate"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"So do you live here Hales?"

"Yeah with my mum and 4 other brothers and sisters, but at the moment it is just my mum, Taylor and I, my 2 brothers are in a big school somewhere else and my other sister is living in New York"

"Wow"

"Yeah, do you live here Nate?"

"Nah I live somewhere else, my dad, mum and I come here for holidays, see that big house over there" Nathan turned around and pointed to a big beach house not far from the beach they were on

"Yeah"

"That's my holiday house" Nathan turned to face a shocked Haley

"Wow"

Nathan and Haley continued to build their sandcastle

"Hey Hales"

"Yeah Nate" Haley turned her attention to Nathan

"Do you think we would be best friends for long time?"

Haley smiled at her new best friends "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we would be best friends for forever and always" Haley smiled

Nathan smiled at his new best friend "Forever and Always?"

"Yeah"

"Haley-bub, time to go"

Haley turned to see her sister signaling for her to come, Haley stood up and turned to Nathan and put out her hand, Nathan shook Haley's hand and from Nathan's pocket he took out a bracelet that he had got from his Crackerjack and put it through Haley's small hand.

"What's this for?"

"Well when I see this on you I'll remember you, Hales" Nathan started to blush

"Thank you Nate, bye Nate, Forever and Always" Haley kissed him on the cheek ran to her sister.

"Forever and Always, Hales" Nathan screamed to Haley with his hand on the side of his cheek.

Nathan and Haley enjoyed their summer holiday together till the end of it, years went by, the Scotts decided to stop going to Tree Hill for the summer holidays, and instead they went overseas for their holidays. Haley and Nathan grew up, and each year their memory of meeting each other faded away slowly, Haley grew up to be a smart girl, and grew up shyer each year, she was only loud when she was with her 2 best friend, yet Haley still wore the bracelet because she felt calm when she wore it where ever she went, Nathan on the other hand grew up to be a loud, arrogant, popular, jerk.


	3. I want to change

**I want to change**

Nathan, 14 and Haley 14

"Haley, Haley, Haley wake up!" a dark-red haired girl shrieked in Haley's room

"What Brooke?" Haley looked at her alarm clock

"Brooke, it is 8am in the morning and it is Saturday"

Brooke smiled at her best friend and jumped on her bed "You know what we do on Saturday"

Haley sat up and looked at her best friend "We go shopping but we don't go until 10am and it is 8am, the only time you would get me up if they have…"

"New clothes design!" Brooke screamed clapping her hands

"Come on Haley get out of bed and get ready"

"Okay, wait for me downstairs while I get ready, and call Lucas to meet us at the shops"

Brooke squealed with excitement "Okay" and ran to Haley's living room

"Haley, Brooke, why did you drag me out of bed at 8am to walk around the shops?"

"Well, Lucas, 1.) You are our best friend so you want to come shopping isn't that right Brooke?"

"Yes, Haley, and another reason for Lucas to come shopping is, we have to buy you some new clothes"

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well I just need an excuse to spend my grandparent's money"

Brooke laughed as Haley joined in, as the 3 friends made their way to the food court

"Okay Brooke, you want a Subway burger and Lucas you want a chicken burger from KFC and I want a coke" Brooke and Lucas nodded in agreement

Haley had Lucas chicken burger, now was waiting for Brooke's burger and her coke at Subway. As Haley was waiting, behind her in the line were a group of kids her age but they didn't look like they were around, they looked too high-class, she could hear giggles behind her and she knew it was towards her so Haley turned around to be looking at a petite girl with soft blonde curls with her arm linked around an arm of a tall cute guy, with deep blue eyes, black hair spiked up in the front, near the couple was a another petite girl with straight red hair, and her arms was linked with another guy not as tall as the other one and not as cute as well.

"Do you have a problem?" Haley said nervously

The blonde hair looked at Haley "No"

Haley turned her attention back to the cash register, and then she heard that same voice again

"Yeah, since you asked, I do have a problem?"

"What?" Haley turned around irritated

"Well that poncho so does not go with you and it makes you look like a joke" the blonde haired started to giggle and was joined in by her friends

Haley smiled to cover up her hurt she took off her poncho and handed it to the blonde haired girl.

"Well if you think it don't look good on me maybe you should have it then"

As Haley's arm stretched to hand the poncho over to the girl, the tall guy next to the blonde hair girl eyes widened when he saw a colourful crackerjack bracelet on her; Haley noticed it and shot him a death stare

"Oh do you have a problem as well with this poncho as well"

The black haired guy looked at Haley and asked "Umm where did you get that bracelet?"

"None of your business, because you can't have it"

"No I just want to know, where did you get the bracelet from?"

"So you can give to your girlfriend over here?"

"Umm yeah"

The blonde girl looked at her boyfriend "No way do I want that bracelet"

"Well sorry to break your hopes, I got it from someone when I was like five or six, can't remember but for now I just wear it"

"Do you know who that person is?"

"No not really, all I remember is that he lived in this huge beach house"

The black haired guy smiled at Haley, Haley looked at him confused "What the hell you smiling about now"

"You don't remember me"

"Nope sorry I don't mingle with you people"

"Oh, so you don't mingle with me Hales"

"No I don't, wait what did, you just call me?"

"Hales?"

"I didn't tell you my name, how do you know me? Only my best friends call me Hales"

"I thought we were going to be best friends, forever and always just like you told me"

Haley stood there for a while remembering back to her childhood, the only person she said that to was Nathan.

"Nate?"

"Yep the one and only" Nathan flashed his famous smile

"Oh my gosh, it's been what 7 years since we haven't seen each other" Haley jumped onto him and hugged him he hugged her back and saw his girlfriend staring at him

"Oh Hales, this is my girlfriend, Peyton, her friend Rachel and my friend, Tim"

"Excuse me miss, your sandwich is done and here's your bottle of coke"

Haley turned around

"Oh thanks" Haley picked up her stuff from the counter then turned her attention to Nathan "Nice to see you again, Nate"

"Yeah you too"

"Bye Nate, Bye, Peyton, Rachel and Tim"

"Cya, Hales"

As Haley walked towards the door Peyton heard her talk to Rachel but loud enough for Haley to hear

"How dare that poncho girl talk to us like that, she is not even worthy to what's the word she used, oh yeah she not even worthy to "mingle" with us"

Haley walked back to her friends very pissed off but she didn't mention about meeting Nathan because she knew she might not ever see him again, just like 7 years ago.

6pm: At the café

"Mum I finished my shift I am going home now"

"Hold on Haley-bub, can you do something for mum and your Aunt Karen please?"

Haley looked behind her mum and saw boxes of food and Lucas's mum, Karen giving Haley her 'best' puppy eyes.

Haley smiled "Okay, who am I catering this time?"

"Okay it is for Deb Scott's, son Nathan Scott, it is his 14th birthday party"

"What? Who's son"

"Deb Scott as in the owner of this café this is why I want you to do really well in this catering"

Haley smiled weakly "Where's Tay?"

"Right here sis let's go"

"Oh yeah Haley-bub and Tay it is at the beach house"

"Okay" Haley and Taylor replied in unison

In the car:

"So you are going to see Nathan, huh" Taylor looked at her sister

"Yeah, I am excited"

"Well sis, just don't keep your hopes up okay, he may not be that nice boy you met 7 years ago, okay? Take for instant our dad left mum because she wasn't rich enough when our grandparents died and let me tell you they did not leave much money"

"Whatever Tay, Nathan he is not like dad okay?"

"I am just giving you a warning that is all"

Haley looked at her older sister, Taylor said those words coldly, Haley knew Peyton and the rest of Nathan's friends were mean but she knew Nathan wasn't like that or was she wrong.

At the beach house:

Haley and Taylor got into the beach house through the back way and met Deb in the kitchen

"Hi, Mrs. Scott, we are your caterers for the party"

"Oh thank you it is about time you came, all the kids are getting hungry".

"We are terribly sorry" Deb left the kitchen, and Taylor rolled her eyes

"Okay, Haley you ready got your uniform on okay great, here's a tray of the appetizers"

Haley accepted it and walked around the beach house offering appetizers to all the rich guests, as Haley walked towards where Nathan was she never felt more embarrassed in her life, there he was in a nice suit, Peyton in a gorgeous dress that Brooke could afford for, same goes for Rachel and Tim, all laughing like rich 14 year olds along with many other kids, and here was Haley in a caterers uniform. Peyton noticed Haley and put an evil smile and yelled in her direction.

"Hey well isn't it poncho girl"

Nathan and the rest of the gang all looked at Haley, Haley felt so embarrassed, so she just walked towards them and sucked in all her embarrassment and smiled at them "Appetizers anyone?"

They all shook their heads, Haley turned around to the rest of guests but of course Peyton had to say something

"Maybe I should call you Caterer girl or maybe poor girl working under Nathan's mum name" Haley hated it when she was referred to as poor, but she couldn't muck this up for her mum and turned towards Peyton

"I don't care what you call me Peyton, okay, so you sure you don't want any appetizers?"

"No, because I don't want to get it from a poor girl's hands" that hurt Haley so much, and Nathan saw the hurt in her eyes, but he saw Haley suck it up inside

"Well then, Peyton, more for the guests"

Haley walked back to the kitchen quickly and saw Taylor there; a tear fell from Haley's eyes and Taylor saw it

"I told you baby sis, not keep your hopes out, now let's get this party over with"

Haley watched Taylor walk out with the next set of trays, Haley hated it when her sister was right, and through the night Haley tried to avoid Nathan and his friends, but Nathan now and then came to check on her, but when his friends weren't looking and Haley would quickly get out of his way.

Party finished: In the car

"Okay Taylor you can give me the whole 'I told you so' I know you want to"

Taylor smiled "I told you so, but I am sorry you found out the hard way"

"Whatever, just please drop me off at Brooke's place"

"No, we are going home"

"Damn it Taylor I am not in the mood, please drop me at Brooke's"

"Okay jeez you are only 14 and using that language on me"

"Whatever"

The car ride to Brooke's house was silent

"Okay here we are"

"Thanks Taylor, tell mum I am sleeping over at Brooke's"

"Okay, Hales, I am sorry about what happen"

"Yeah I know you are bye"

Knock, Knock

Brooke got off her couch and wondering who in the hell it is knocking at her door at 9 at night. Brooke opened her door to a crying Haley

"Oh my God, Hales you okay?"

"Can I sleepover at your place?"

"Yeah sure, Hales anytime, my parents isn't home this week so we have the house to ourselves, come in" the concerned Brooke put her arms around her crying best friend and put her on her couch then ran into the kitchen and grabbed 2 tubs of cookies and cream ice-cream and 2 spoons and then ran back to Haley.

"Tutor girl, tell me honey what happen?"

"Nathan?"

Haley told her the story of meeting Nathan at the shops, and then catering at her party and in between Haley let out her tears. By the end of the story Haley cried out all her tears on Brooke's shoulder.

"Hales, I don't know what to say, but Peyton is such a biatch, and I am sorry, but Nathan is a jerk for not standing up for you"

Haley laughed and agreed with Brooke "Umm Tigger can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure Tutor Girl"

"I want to change"

"What?" Brooke looked at her best friend worried now

"I mean I want to be the girl I am with you guys but to everyone else, you get me?"

"Yeah, like when you express your opinion to Lucas and I, you want to do that in front of everyone else instead of being that shy, smart girl you are in everyone eyes"

"Yeah"

"Well, you can change; you just need a bit boost from Lucas and I"


	4. You can't break up then hook up

**_You can't break up then hook up_**

3 years passed, Haley hadn't heard from Nathan since the party incident, but Haley had changed since then not into a bad girl but herself. She is, popular, voices her opinion, she tutors and is still smart and is a cheerleader along with her best friend, Brooke, cheering for their best friend Lucas who is the star player for Tree Hill high's Raven basketball team. Nathan still is rich, arrogant jerk, Peyton and Nathan have an on and off relationship but really not meaning anything, he is a star basketball player for Newport high's Tigers basketball team.

It is a cheerleading competition and from all high school come to Tree Hill to compete for the best cheerleading team. Also this year was the basketball grand final, and it is Ravens against the Tigers, so they would play in Tree Hill high.

"5, 6, 7, 8…. One….Two….Three….Four….no, no, no, Bevin you put you do diagonal then flip" a stressed out Brooke screamed

"Sorry Brooke" Bevin replied

"Okay lets try again, 5,6,7,8….One….Two….Three….Four….yay we got that part done, okay 5 minute break"

Haley walked over to her stressed out best friend, who was appointed captain of Raven cheerleading team "You are doing great Tigger"

"What if we lose, Tutor girl"

"We are going to win because who could go wrong in dancing to one of BEP's song, and we have finished the routine we just need to practice that's it"

"Yeah, tutor girl, but Ravens always come out last what if we are cursed"

"We are not, you know why"

"Why, Hales?"

"Because my best friend, Tigger is captain and she loves cheerleading so much like the rest of the girls and I we always put our heart and soul when we cheer and that is good because we are not faking it"

Brooke smile "You always know what to say, I am so glad I met you and Lucas"

"I am sure you are, because you have Lucas to make out with" Brooke slapped Haley's arm playfully

"Hey!" Haley laughed

"We better get back to practice"

Brooke turned to the rest of cheerleaders "Okay girls lets put it all together now, we have 2 days till this competition".

2 days later: Cheerleading competition (At Tree Hill gymnasium 7am)

"Okay girl's we have one hour before the boys come and practice, let's do this"

Then one of the girls from the cheerleader group questioned Brooke "Then why is Lucas Roe sitting there" the smile seductively

Brooke looked at Haley who laughed quietly "Well Theresa, Lucas is MY boyfriend, and is Haley and I best friend and I wanted him to see our dance routine goes"

Lucas yawned and replied

"Yeah Cherry, can you start the dance routine before Whitey come in a kick you guys out, and I didn't get my morning kiss".

"Okay Broody" Brooke walked over and lightly placed a kiss on his lips which made him smile

Haley rolled her eyes "Okay, please stop your name calling, morning kiss, so we can start the routine"

"Okay tutor girl way to ruin the fun for broody and I, okay girls lets start"

8am:

"Okay, boys I want 10 suicides now! Where is Lucas ROE?"

"In here Coach Whitey"

"Oh that's nice just checking out the ladies, how nice now start the suicide NOW"

"Yes Coach Whitey"

"Now ladies, I know you have your cheerleading competition today but I am going to have to kick you out"

Brooke smiled at Coach Whitey "Not to worry Coach we are out of here"

As the cheerleaders started to pack their things, the team had stopped doing suicides to check them out.

"Oi boys, get your head out of the gutter and do another 10 more suicides" the boys all moaned but were happy to check out the cheer leaders

One of the boys was late and ran into the gym; he ran past Haley and stopped.

"Hey Haley"

"Hey Damien"

"How's your cheer going?"

"Yeah really good I believe we are going to do well for this competition"

"Yeah, you really good in cheerleading" Damien smiled

"Really have you been checking me out?"

"Ahh I mean… ahh if I say yes will I get hit" Damien starting to get nervous around Haley

Haley laughed "No"

"Yeah I have checked you out; you don't have a bad body"

Haley blushed

"Damien stops talking to Haley, and gets your ass out here and do 20 suicides and another 5 for being late".

"Ahh better go, see you at the cheer competition Haley"

"Yeah see you at the game Damien".

Damien ran to join his team and Haley turned around to be facing her cheerleading team all smiling at her.

"Haley you flirted with Damien" Theresa squealed

"Shhh we are in a gym meaning it echoes" Haley put her finger to her lips

"Sorry" Theresa replied

All the girls ran out of the gym onto their usual lunch bench

Brooke put one arm around Haley's shoulder "You have so got to hook up with Damien"

Haley laughed "No way".

"Why not?

"I don't know"

"Hales, you're scared, you haven't hooked up since Chris"

"Tigger that was 2 weeks ago he broke up with me because he went on his stupid music tour"

"And?"

"Hello, I can't break up then hook-up straight away"

"Hales, babe you are in high school, and he broke up with you, you need a guy to have fun with, even if it is Damien, you can have many guys as you want"

"Brooke you have been with Luke for a year"

"Lucas is different he is maybe my soul mate, but you need to have fun, maybe Damien is your soul mate or not, you need at least a one night stand or a relationship "

"Yeah" all the rest of the girls said in unison

"Okay I think, but I'll let Damien come to me"

"Sure, we just did matchmaking girls" Bevin squealed

They all looked at Bevin and laughed.

"Sorry girlies I have to go and work"

"Cya Tutor girl!" They all replied.


	5. We are from 2 different worlds

**_We are from 2 different worlds_**

_In Deb's Café:_

"Hey mum, Aunt Karen, sorry I am late"

"Sweetie it is only 8:15, what are doing here so early"

"Oh I just wanted to work off my afternoon shift now, then I have first period off so I am practicing the dance routine with the girls at Rivercourt"

"Oh baby I worry about you, you do too many things" Karen replied while serving breakfast

Haley smiled at her aunt Karen "Don't worry I enjoy being busy"

"Yeah Karen, she enjoys it, don't baby her too much, I do that already" Lydia laughed then was joined by Karen

"Anyways I am just going to change okay?"

"Yep sure sweetie" Lydia replied, she was so proud of her daughter, she has opened up so much more than when she was younger

Haley went to the back room to changer into her denim jeans with a maroon v-neck top and she grabbed an half apron and went out to the front, as she went out to the she saw a group of kids mostly boys all her age all around a table making so much noise, Haley knew they were definitely not from Tree Hill high, as Haley made her way towards the group, she saw a tall, hot guy, with deep blue eyes and gorgeous black hair, spiked in the front, Haley remembered who he was and the other people she just hoped they didn't remember her.

Haley walked up to the table and smiled with her pen and paper

"Hi welcome to Deb's Café, what would you like to order?" Haley looked at the black haired guy who was too engrossed with the blonde hair girl whispering something in his ear, that irritated Haley, she did not know why though, so she spoke a little louder.

"Hi would like to order something or did you want me to come back later?"

The black hair guy looked up at the irritated Haley and he felt like his jaw had dropped off as he saw this gorgeous girl in front of him with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, then he noticed a bracelet on her and realised who it was and couldn't believe that she grew hotter than ever, Nathan was in shock that he thought he had died and was in heaven and all he could say was

"Hales"

Haley rolled her eyes "Yes, Nate it's me, that's it for introduction I would really like to get back to work, so are you and your friends ordering or what?"

The blonde hair girl looked at Haley in disgust "Hey Poncho girl and you can't talk to us like that we are your customers and Nate here can get you fired"

Haley smiled at the blonde hair she still hadn't change at all "That's all you got Peyton, still calling me poncho girl, and I am terribly sorry for being rude let me start again"

Haley smiled at them, Nathan still seemed to be shock for some reason "Hi welcome Deb's Café. What would you like to order?"

Peyton smiled "That's better even though you should work on your clothes"

"Okay enough about my clothes are you going order or not?" Haley replied irritated

"Can we have someone else take our orders please?"

Haley smiled and started to walk away, all Nathan could say was "Bye Hales"

Haley's reply sort of hurt him "Whatever Nate"

Haley walked back to the counter

"Mum or Aunt Karen"

"Yes Haley" Karen popped from under the counter that gave Haley a fright

"Can you go and get their order please"

"Why?" Karen looked Haley curiously

"Well let me just say there is a girl that don't like me that much"

"Oh okay then"

Haley turned around and watched Karen walked to the table, she caught Nathan's stare at her, her heart was beating faster and her insides were flipping, she did not know what the hell was going on in her insides, she just rolled her eyes at Nathan and went to the next table to ask for their order.

_**Nathan's POV**_

Haley just rolled her eyes at me, I am Nathan Scott, no girl has ever resisted me well except now, and Haley James just did. I watch Haley get another set of customer's orders not far from my table so I can still hear her; she is so perfect I could just stare at her all day. Though my thought were rudely interrupted by a stampede of boys, they look like the Raven basketball, the one we are challenging tonight they don't look like much of a competition, they don't bother me that wasn't until they walk past Haley and they all said hi to her and are they checking her out, no way, wait am I jealous, no way. As I relax in my seat while Peyton whispers something in my ear about god knows what now, a tall guy around my height, with messy blonde hair comes to up to Haley and hugs her; is that her boyfriend, I press my ear a little out to hear her conversation

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Hales"

"You do know Brooke isn't here"

"I know I came with my team mates to eat and to see my best friend in the whole wide world"

"You better be talking about me"

"Of course I am"

Lucas turned his head and saw all the teammates checking Haley out, he laughed and screamed out to them

"You guys better not be checking out my best friend or your dead"

Then with that all the teammates turned their attention to some where else

Haley rolled her eyes while Lucas smiled at her, "Lucas you know you can't protect me always there would be guys always checking me out"

"Gee don't we have a mighty ego and, I know, I know, but I am your best friend and you are like my little sister that I need to protect from all those preying eyes"

I laughed to Lucas comment, Peyton looked at me she thought it was her that made me laugh, and she is happy, good, but I feel like I should be bashing every guy that ever looked at Haley, I can't help this feeling inside and I just want to get up and turn Haley around and kiss her. Ahh it is so annoying I have never felt this way before about any girl, and I have only just seen Haley for a few minutes and I am already feeling like this. I am with Peyton, not that our relationship meant anything it was just all about sex anyways

"Oh yeah Hales, guys and I are going out Tric club after the game, you and the girls want to come?"

"Yeah, if you beat Tigers, I'll pay our way in….but if you lose then you pays our way in"

I see Lucas thinking and then smiles "You better have your money ready Hales, because we are so going to beat the crap out of the Tigers tonight"

_**End of POV**_

Nathan and the rest of Newport Tiger heard Lucas last comment and they turned their heads towards him and laughed. Nathan turned to face Lucas, Haley still had her back to Nathan, Nathan smirked at Lucas, Lucas looked up and realised who they were

"Do you actually think your little team could beat the crap out of us?"

Lucas smirked "Yeah I do"

Nathan got out of the table and walked closer to Lucas and Haley, followed by the rest of Newport Tigers team.

"See that is where you are wrong, because you little raven can never beat us tigers"

Lucas was now pissed and the rest of the team came to Lucas, while Haley was in between Lucas and Nathan, so she turned to face Nathan

"Okay you go and sit down because there will be no fighting in here!"

"Okay whatever Hales" as Nathan turned his back he heard Haley yell at him

"Don't you ever call me Hales again, you understand me Nathan"

Lucas eyes widened "This is Nathan, Hales, this is the jack ass!"

"Yes Lucas"

"Well I am sorry Hales but I feel like beating the crap out of him now"

Nathan turned around "Oh yeah well bring it"

Lucas was about to lunge at Nathan and Haley put her hand to stop him "No Lucas. STOP! It isn't all Nathan's fault it just the way life is okay"

"What's all not my fault?" Nathan looked down at Haley, but Haley did not once look at Nathan in the eye, she faced Lucas

"Calm down Lucas, it is life's fault"

"Yeah but you changed because of him"

Nathan was even more confused _'Haley changed'_ he thought

"What?" was all Nathan could say

"Lucas I changed because I wanted too, and look at me now I am popular, and I am not that shy girl around everyone, so maybe meeting Nathan was to help me change for the better, so please go back and sit down and thanks guys"

"Grrr!" was all Lucas could say as he and the rest of the team made their way back to their table. Lucas hated Nathan to his guts, he made Haley feel embarrassed about herself and her life and that's why she changed it was good but he hated that she had to feel embarrassed to force her to change.

Haley turned to face a concerned Nathan "Nathan please, take your teammates back to your table, sit down and wait for your food okay?"

"Umm yeah okay Hales"

That triggered Haley's last nerve "For the last time don't ever call me Hales okay?"

"Why not? Why can't I call you my best friend, Hales?"

"Because we can never be best friends?"

"What?" Nathan said a bit taken back

"Nathan you are so blind"

"What are you trying to say Hales…? I mean Haley"

"You come from a rich family, you live in a rich place, go to a rich school, you have rich friends, you eat expensive food, you don't give a crap about people like me, don't you get it Nathan we are from 2 different worlds yours is with lobsters, caviar and Ferraris, mine is Mac and cheese, hotdogs and taxis, we will never fit in together, it is like mixing milk and oil which is not a good thing by the way, it took me 8 years to figure that out and 3 years to accept it"

"So what if we are from 2 different worlds we can still be best friends" Nathan moved in closer to Haley, as his breath in and out his hot breathe sent shivers down Haley's spine, Nathan just had this urge to kiss Haley right there and then

"Nathan…" Haley couldn't breathe with Nathan standing that close to her, her knees felt like jelly, saying his name was all she could say.

"Hales" Nathan felt like it was only him and Haley standing on the world

Lucas saw what was going on, he knew Haley was falling for him and he wouldn't allow it especially after Chris; he was going to say something but someone beat him to it

"Nathan! Our food is here, come back baby please" Peyton yelled from the table, she knew her boyfriend was falling for Haley and she wasn't going to let some low class girl take Nathan away from her.

Nathan and Haley zoned out of their world, Haley took a step back only to bump into one of the customers table, she turned around quickly and apologised when she turned back around, too see Nathan but he had gone back to his table, the rich world. Haley looked at the time it was first period and she had to go to the Rivercourt, Haley went up to Lucas and the rest of the basketball team and said goodbye to them and told them to practice basketball at the gym because Rivercourt was for the cheerleaders to practice, Lucas saw hurt in Haley's eyes, and Haley saw the concern in her best friend's eyes, she whispered to Lucas

"I'm okay" and with that Haley went to the backroom and changed into her cheerleading practice clothes, then grabbed her bag said bye to her mum and Karen and made her way to the Rivercourt as Nathan watched Haley walked out of the café, but by instinct he ran after her, leaving a shock Peyton and friends but a very confused Lucas "Maybe he isn't a jack ass after all".


	6. I think I am falling for Nathan Scott

**_I am falling for Nathan Scott_**

_Walking towards Rivercourt:_

Haley put on her Ipod and hooked it onto her shorts, she started to run but stopped as tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them away quickly and tried to calm herself down, but it only became worst, as she had her music on she felt arms pulling her into a hug, at first she thought it was Lucas so she hugged him back and cried, then she looked up and realised, it was Nathan, that was hugging her he smiled, Haley was lost in his smile but quickly snapped back into reality, she pulled out of his embrace, took off her Ipod, and put in her bag, then looked at Nathan.

"Why are you following me Nathan?" Haley wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes with her fingers

Nathan took a step closer to her and wiped Haley's tear with his thumb "Because…I….." Nathan was going to admit his feelings for Haley right there and then but he was cut off but a group of girls in a Beetle parked right in front of them, Haley and Nathan looked to the side

"Haley, there you are!" Brooke screamed from the drivers' seat, and then Brooke saw tear stain on Haley's face and turned into best friend to the rescue, Brooke looked at Nathan not knowing who he was but she screamed at him

"What did you do to Haley?"

Nathan not knowing what to say as every cheer leader in the car was giving him death stare "Uhhh?"

"I am sorry you are going have to speak up, Haley what did he do to you?"

Haley looked at Brooke giving her 'don't worry about it look' "Nothing"

Brooke shook her head

"You are not giving me that 'don't worry about it look' because if you don't tell me what happen we girlies here are going to bitch slap him then I am going to call our best friend, who happens to be my boyfriend to come and kick HIS ass"

Haley laughed at Brooke's protection over her; Nathan on the other hand was worried. Haley placed her hand on the side of his face and turned his face to face her, Nathan felt all warm and fuzzy, it was a great feeling, a feeling he did not want to disappear then he heard Haley whisper to him

"I am sorry"

"For what Hales?"

"For this" Haley closed her eyes and stood on her tip toes and pulled his face a little closer and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, she released him and smiled and said

"That Nathan, was a goodbye kiss, so goodbye"

Nathan wanted to kiss Haley again, he wanted to feel like he was in heaven when she kissed him, he knew now Haley was the one for him and he wasn't going to let go now

"But Hales…"

"No buts, Nathan this is the last time I will see you, maybe I will see you at the game, then by the end of this week, you go back home, with your girlfriend, Peyton and all your basketball friends and you continue living in your world in Newport and I'll continue living my world, here in Tree Hill, okay now bye Nate"

Haley smiled and jumped into the Beetle of shock cheerleaders that drove off leaving a sad Nathan watching Haley slip away from his fingers. Throughout the car ride to the Rivercourt it was quiet in the car, as everyone was in shock except Haley who was in deep thought, about kissing Nathan on the lips was a feeling she would never forget, but she had to.

_At Rivercourt:_

All the girls set their bags down on the benches then one of the cheerleaders, Cecil broke the silence "I am sorry Haley, but what the hell happened back there?"

Brooke gave Cecil a death glare and then looked at Haley

"Don't worry Hales, you don't have to say anything" Brooke wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder, Haley smiled and spoke

"You know who that guy was Tigger?"

"No"

"He plays for Newport's Tiger basketball team"

Brooke took arm off Haley's shoulder "OMG, what and you kissed him!"

"Woah calm down Brooke"

"No I will not, you kissed, Lucas's competition"

"It wasn't a kiss it was a goodbye kiss, like a kiss that means you will never see them again kiss"

"Oh okay"

"You want know his name?"

"Well Tutorgirl if you insist on telling me, does the rest of the team want to know the guys name?"

"YES!" they all replied pretty fast

"Tigger that was Nathan Scott"

"WHAT" Brooke's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her eye socket

"Yeah"

"Who's Nathan?" Beavin replied

"Long story short okay girlies, that's the guy that made Haley, change her personality and altogether he is a jerk face"

"Oh" they all replied

"Are you going to be okay Hales?" Brooke looked at Haley, and knew she was going to cry so she pulled her into hug to let her cry on her shoulders, and that is what Haley did she cried and cried, Beavin, Theresa and Cecil came to hug Haley and this made Haley laugh, all these girls had become one of Haley's closest friends and they would do anything to see her smile even if it means wasting cheer practice. They took there arms off Haley and she smiled at her 4 closest girlfriends, then she smiled at Brooke then it saddened

"What's the matter Tutorgirl?"

"I think I am falling for Nathan"

"Oh Hales, you know what skip practice, let's muck around and do any cheer dance move without memorizing, just cheer for fun you ready girlies?'

"YEAH!"

"Sha Sha Shabooya ROLL CALL!"


	7. Sha Sha Shabooya roll call

**_Sha Sha Shabooya roll call!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It is the basketball finals then cheer-off competition

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Tree Hill high gym:_

Haley made her way through the Tree Hill high hallway in her Raven cheerleading clothes, as Haley was about to open the gymnasium door she heard someone shout her name she turned around and it was none other then Peyton and the rest of Newport's Tiger cheerleaders.

"Poncho girl"

"What Peyton?" Haley walked towards Peyton

"I can't believe you are a cheerleader, dang and I thought it was going to be a tough competition" all the rest of Tiger cheer girls nodded in agreement with Peyton

Haley's inside know burned and she just wanted to strangle Peyton so hard, but she controlled her anger, Haley was about to say something but Brooke flung open the gymnasium door as she heard what Peyton said

"Listen here Blondie; this is going to be a tough competition because we are going to beat you and your little team because we are so damn good looking and even better looking when we cheer"

"You think you are better looking puhlease, can somebody give her a mirror" Peyton replied as the rest of the Tiger cheerleaders all laughed

Brooke smiled she had a comeback and Haley knew when she smiled "Oh please, Blondie give me that mirror, but I wouldn't want give it back to you because it might crack at the sight of your face and end up giving you 7 years of bad luck but with your look it maybe an eternity of bad luck"

Peyton stood there gob smacked held in her embarrassment and smiled at Brooke and Haley

"Well we will see who is laughing after the cheer-off competition" Peyton brushed past Haley and the other cheerleaders brushed passed Brooke as they all made their way to the gym. Haley and Brooke waited till Peyton was out of ear shot and when she was they burst in a fit of laughter, Lucas who saw them laughing in the hallway ran up to them

"Guys you better stop laughing you look like maniacs"

Haley and Brooke paused and looked at Lucas then burst into another fit of laughter, Lucas stared at his girlfriend and best friend

"What the hell is so funny?"

Brooke calmed down for a while "Broody babe you should have been here, you should have seen Peyton's face…." Brooke looked at Haley and they started again.

"Cherry, Hales please stop laughing or you are going to make me miss my basketball match"

"Sorry Broody, let's go" Brooke linked her arm into Luke's arm

"Yeah Luke, you better beat Newport" Haley linked her arm on the other side of Lucas as 'The Three Musketeers' made there entrance into the gym.

_Ravens versus Tigers:_

"We have 10 seconds on the clock, Raven down 30 points to 32, with Tigers winning, what we have here Damien has the ball makes the past to Jake, 5 seconds to go he passes it to Lucas, Nathan tries to defend but wait Lucas tricks Nathan and tries to make a 3 pointer he shoots….and…. it goes through the net!" Tree Hill high's commentator, Mouth screams through his microphone "Oh my God, Tree Hill Won, we WON WOOOO WE WON, TREE HILL WON THE HIGH SCHOOL STATE CHAMPIONSHIP AHHH THIS FREAKIN UNBELIEVABLE"

_5 minutes later:_

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a night to remember, wow I am calm now, as the boys of Tree Hill high collect their trophy we also get ready, for the cheer-off competition between all the high school cheerleaders including Tree Hill high's very own Raven cheerleaders who were just doing their victory dance for the boys of Tree Hill high"

_Cheerleaders dance and now the results:_

Mouth sat on the edge of his seats as he had seen all very hot girls dance, so were every guy in the gym having lingering looks as they had finished seeing 15 high school cheerleaders dance. Lucas didn't mind watching Brooke dance because she looked hot in anything she did but he was too busy after their cheer giving every guy death glare then he noticed Nathan having lingering looks at a girl, Lucas shook his head in disbelief thinking it was to Peyton but it was actually at Haley. Mrs. Smith, Tree Hill high's PE Co-coordinator came to the middle of the gym and spoke into the microphone "Wow, weren't these girls great?"

The gymnasium broke out into applause, as the guys banged their feet on the ground,

"Okay boys calm down, now here in my hands I have the results" as Mrs. Smith held up the envelope

Brooke and the rest of the girls hugged each other tighter, Mrs. Smith opened up the envelope smiling, then it dropped and her eyes looked like they were in shock

"Wow, in my first year of watching cheerleading competition we seem to have a tie"

"What?" Brooke said in disbelief

"Yeah and the winner is Newport Tigers and Tree Hill Raven!"

"What?" Peyton and Brooke said in unison

Peyton and Brooke both walked up to the middle of the gymnasium as the rest of cheerleaders followed their captain up to Mrs. Smith

"What, there has to be a winner!" Peyton demanded

"Sorry, Mrs. Smith are you sure it is a tie"

"Yes, I am sorry Brooke, but I have an idea, you can do another cheer-off but with no rules, you will both dance to the same song, one team will start then when they finished then they the other team will start, this will prove who the real cheerleading team that can make up moves on the spot then we will judge again, okay?"

Brooke looked at Peyton as they both gave their death glare "Okay" they both replied

Mrs. Smith spoke into the microphone "Okay everyone, we are going to have another cheer-off except it has no rule, they will both dance to Sean Paul's song Temperature, Newport who are on the left side of the will dance first, then when they finish then Tree Hill who are on the right side will show us what they got, okay with everyone?"

"WOOOOOO" the whole gymnasium broke out knowing this would be a cheer-off to remember.

"Oh man Hales what are we going to do?" Brooke said now starting to panic as the girls gathered around

"Calm down, you know at Rivercourt, when we mucked around, right" Haley said calming Brooke down

"Yeah" Cecil replied "But we were just cheering moves that came to our head and doing our roll call"

"Exactly when we do moves that come to our head we all automatically click on what to do next, and no one does roll call in cheer and it is no rule" Haley smiled and amazed she came up to the plan

Brooke smiled as Haley knew how to solve problems "You are brilliant Haley, Theresa, Beavin, Cecil, and Hales, we are all sort of connected that is how close we are, we know what to do so win or lose, lets muck around in this cheer but together we danced with our heart and soul, so whether we lose or win I want everyone here to have cheered together with all their heart and soul and had fun cheer, okay, let's do the Rivercourt routine"

They all smiled "Yeah"

Brooke put her hand out in the front of their circle "Ready girlies?"

"Yeah" as they all put their hands on top each other

"1, 2, 3 …. Ravens" They all screamed.

"Okay everyone let the competition begin" Mrs. Smith yelled in the microphone with excitement while everyone were so excited as well.

The Raven cheerleaders sat on the side as they watched their competition dance to 'Temperature'. Lucas made his way around the gym to Brooke and Haley

"Hey Cherry and Hales"

"Hey Luke, congratulations on the win"

"Yeah thanks, just came to wish you girls good luck" Lucas leaned in and gave Brooke a quick kiss and Haley a hug. Haley's eyes wandered around the gym then they fell upon Nathan, she stared for a while then Nathan caught her staring then smiled at her, Haley blushed and looked away but with a smile on her face

"Yeah Nathan has been staring at you through this whole cheer off thing; you want me to bash him"

"Gee thanks for the info Luke, and no you can't go around bashing every guy that looks my way"

"I could but wouldn't anyways better go now"

Brooke and Haley observed Newport dance routine

"Tutor girl they are really good look at their flipping and spinning"

"Tigger we are going to the extreme, and look at them they just repeated the same routine they did to their last song they just seemed to add 3 or 4 new moves"

Brooke's eyes widened "OMG, your right, wow that has calmed me down so much better"

The song came to the end and the gymnasium broke into applaud

"Wow everyone give another clap for the Newport Tigers!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the guys all screamed

"Now time for the Tree Hill Ravens"

The Tree Hill Raven made their way to the middle of the gymnasium and stayed in a line as Mrs. Smith made her out to the judges table.

Haley smiled and screamed "Give me an R"

"R" the rest the people in the gym screamed

Beavin screamed "Give me an A"

"A" the gym echoed

Theresa chuckled "Give me a V"

"V"

Peyton and the rest of the cheerleaders laughed at their competition unknowingly what they had up their sleeves, so they moved up a little closer thinking they could scare Brooke and the rest of team

Cecil smirked "Give me an E"

"E"

Brooke smiled this is exactly what she wanted for Peyton and 'her crew' to move up closer, Brooke laughed and screamed

"Girls we are not going to do the old school cheerleading I think it is time for everyone to know we really are"

"Okay Brooke, let's go" Haley smirked

Brooke looked at her teammates then stepped out of her line and screamed

"Sha Sha Shabooya roll call!"

"My name is Brooke (yeah)" The girls screamed 'yeah'

"You got 3 wishes (yeah)" Brooke held out 3 fingers

"To see me shake it (yeah)" The audience caught on and screamed 'yeah', Brooke turned around and started to shake her but that made Lucas choked on his own saliva at the sight of how sexy his girlfriend can be

"Cause I'm delicious"

Brooke walked up closer to Peyton and yelled

"Sha sha shabooya, roll call"

Theresa smiled and walked out of her line closer to Rachel

"My name is Theresa (yeah)" This time the whole gym screamed out 'yeah'

"I like to party (yeah)"

"And when I shake it (yeah)"

"The boys go 'Ai Mami'" Theresa looked at a group of guys seductively, all the boys in the gym screamed

"Ai Mami!"

Sha Sha shabooya roll call Theresa clapped her hands in front of Rachel's face and pointed to Haley

Haley smirked then walked towards Niki (Newport cheerleader), Nathan's eyes widened when he saw Haley

"My name is Haley (yeah)"

"I cheer so strong (yeah)"

"And when I shake it (yeah)" Nathan watched as Haley shook her butt except she shook it slow

"It's like an earthquake" Then she dropped it, Nathan felt like he couldn't breathe seeing Haley in the cheerleader's uniform was hard enough but seeing her shake it was even sexier and she looked like she was having fun. The boys again screamed in agreement with Haley

"Woah!"

Haley walked up to Niki's face and yelled "Sha Sha Shabooya roll call"

Beavin smiled, that it was her turn, she walked towards Sarah (Newport cheerleader)

"My name is Beavin (yeah)"

"I like to dance (yeah)"

"And when I shake it (yeah)"

"You go to heaven" Beavin put out her index finger pointed down, as Sarah looked down Bevin flicked her in the nose

The audience screamed "Wooooooaaah!"

Sha Sha shabooya roll call

Cecil was happy to be the last so she walked up to the last Newport cheerleader, who goes by the name Lindsay

"My name is Cecil (yeah)"

"You can call me (yeah)" Cecil pointed to one of the guys from the Newport basketball team in the gym, and mimicked a cell phone and winked at him, all the guys smirked at Cecil

"To see me shake it (yeah)" Then Cecil turned around and slowly shook her butt

"Cause I can drop it" Then she dropped to the ground then came back up and faced Lindsay and yelled

All the boys in the gym scream "YEAH!"

Sha Sha shabooya roll call"

Then Brooke, Haley, Theresa, Beavin and Cecil all went back to their straight line in the middle of the gymnasium and turned to the side with their pom poms in their hands and screamed out

"We are the Ravens (yeah)"

"Fine cheerleaders (yeah)"

"And when we shake it (yeah)" They turned their backs toward Peyton and the rest of the cheerleaders and shook their butts, while the girls were mortified the guys didn't complain

Then Brooke, Haley, Beavin, Theresa and Cecil all turned their heads towards Newport cheerleading team and yelled

"No one can stop us" The girls paused as they had finished the whole gym was quiet then it broke out with applause especially Tree Hill high's student as they had never seen them do a roll call before. Brooke smiled and looked at Haley then at the rest of the girls and mouthed "You ready girlies?"

They all smiled and nodded

Brooke turned her head to the dj and nodded that he play the song now, as the dj played 'Temperature" by Sean Paul, the girls danced with their heart and soul and they were all kept in time and, flips and spinning going on in the cheer routine, but they had fun as they worked together dancing to this song as they mimicked each others moves.

The results:

"Okay, Okay, everybody quiet down please, I said QUIET DOWN, thank you" Mrs. Smith smiled as all the student abruptly stopped their conversation with their friends scared of Mrs. Smith and her random moods.

"Now I have the results in my hands and the winner of this year's high school cheer-off competition is….. TREE HILL HIGH!"

Brooke was shocked that everyone was waiting for her reaction; Haley laughed "Brooke we won!"

"What?"

"Yes we won"

"OMG ahhhhhhhhh, WE WON!"

All the Ravens cheerleaders went up to Mrs. Smith screaming and to collect their trophy but when they got there Peyton and the rest of Newport high cheerleaders was there. Brooke, Haley, Beavin, Theresa and Cecil abruptly stopped their screaming and stood there near Mrs. Smith, and Peyton was pissed

"They should not be winners, they did some stupid roll calls, and they had a lot of penalties in there cheer routine" Peyton said steaming as if smoke was about to come out of ears

"You are right Peyton, but I did say no rules" Mrs. Smith smiled

Then Haley walked up to Peyton "Lets see who is laughing after the cheer-off, oh wait I think it is us" Haley laughed that was joined by the rest of the Raven cheerleaders. As they turned around to make their way to the stand to collect their trophy, Peyton so pissed she ended up grabbing Haley by her hair, Haley screamed, Nathan jumped from the crowd to stop Peyton, but Haley turned around and slap Peyton right in the face and pointed her finger at Peyton and said in a threatening voice

"You better not touch my hair again, you lost, your loser so what, just accept the fact that we are better then you bitch"

Brooke laughed at Haley's courage "Oooo burn Blondie"

Peyton looked at Haley and laughed "Well at least you can never have Nathan, as you will never fit in his world"

Haley covered up her hurt "Well I don't care you can have him"

The Tree Hill High cheerleaders went to go and collect their trophy leaving an angry Newport high cheerleaders, the girls were greeted by the Tree Hill high basketball team, Brooke ran and jumped in Lucas arm as they went into a make out session, Haley did not want to disturb her 2 best friends. As Haley looked around the gym, she saw Nathan, he smiled at her she smiled back at him, and Nathan mouthed to Haley "Congratulations". Haley mouthed in reply "Thanks". As the two stared longingly at each other, Haley felt an arm go around her shoulders, she looked up and smiled, the mystery arm was Damien, and Nathan saw Damien put his arms around Haley's shoulders, and deep in the pit of Nathan's stomach it was like a feeling he had never felt, it was like volcano getting ready to erupt, it was 'jealousy'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The roll call idea I got it from watching 'Bring it on: All or nothing' except Beavin's and Cecil's roll call I made up -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. When there was me and you

**_When there was me and you_**

_At Tric club:_

"Wooo Tutorgirl we rocked the cheer competition and the boys rocked the basketball finals"

"I know Tigger, where would Tree Hill be without us Three Musketeers"

"Well Hales, I can say that they couldn't have made it to the finals without me, oh yeah thanks for paying our in"

"Oooo Luke you have a mighty ego and a deal is a deal"

"Oh my God!" Brooke's eyes widened at the entrance of Tric club

"What Tigger?" Haley looked in Brooke's direction and saw Nathan and the rest of Newport's basketball team along with Peyton, Rachel, Niki, Sarah and Lindsay all arms linked around a guy walking into Tric.

"Oh my God, what the hell are they doing here, Tigger?"

"I don't know Hales, but are you okay about you know?"

"I am alright and Nathan is not going to ruin my night I just wish he had a party at his 'big beach house'"

"Broody look" Brooke tugged at Lucas's shirt, Lucas turned around to see what Brooke was pointing at he saw Nathan there and then he looked at Haley

"You sure you don't want the guys and I to kick him out"

Haley smiled "No I am okay, and this club is open to the public"

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other then smiled at Haley and hugged her  
"Hey Hales, would it be okay if Luke and I go and talk in a more private room"

Haley laughed "Tigger, 'talk' is not registered in your dictionary, between you and Luke, and go I am fine"

"Okay, call if you need us"

"I won't anyways I got Damien, right?"

Damien looked up at the sound of his name and moved towards Haley and smiled Lucas and Brooke "Don't worry guys I'll protect her"

"Okay" Lucas and Brooke replied

"Hey Haley you want to dance?"

"About time you asked Damien" Haley smiled as she accepted his hands as he guided her to the middle of the dance floor, as 'Come to me' by P Diddy. Nathan and his mates all sat down, Nathan's eyes wandered through the dance floor and saw Haley dancing with Damien, more like grinding with him. Nathan looked at Peyton and asked

"Hey Peyt you want to dance?"

"Yeah sure babe anything for you"

Nathan took Peyton's hand and guided her to the dance floor; towards Haley and Damien, as they all danced more like Haley could see where Nathan was dancing, and she knew he did that on purpose, but Haley made it look like she hadn't seen him yet, which irritated him a lot, because Peyton and him seemed to moving closer and closer towards Haley and Damien.

Then the music stopped and the owner of Tric club came to the microphone, everybody in the club turned their attention to the young woman.

"Hey everybody, are you enjoying your night?"

"Wooooooo" the audience in the club erupted

Haley smiled as Damien put his arms around Haley's shoulders and Haley relaxed back in his support, Nathan felt the jealousy again, it was weird for him to feel this way for any girl, it wasn't like him.

"I would like to congratulate, the Raven basketball team from Tree Hill high on their outstanding win, and of course the cheerleaders as well for their amazing cheer routine, actually the best I have ever seen in my life, so everyone give a round of applause for Tree Hill High!"

"Wooooooooooo" the audience roared in claps

"Speaking of amazing, tonight we have to hear the amazing Haley James, sing for us tonight, I know you are here girl so come on up"

Haley laughed and looked at Damien who said "Go on Haley, I'll be here waiting, there calling for you"

Haley smiled and made her way to the stage, Nathan watched the small figure make her way to the stage; Nathan couldn't believe that Haley sings, Peyton laughed, and Nathan looked down at her "What's funny?"

"Poncho girl, she cheers, she sings which I think is going to sound horrible, she seems to be popular in this crappy small town, which makes her even more low class, she is a waitress, I can imagine if she ever stepped into Newport all heads would turn away, and bet you she is going to end up marrying some broke guy and live in a caravan park, or she might find an old man, that is near his death bed and marry him, then he dies and she gets all his money and she becomes known as a Gold digger."

"What the hell are you on about Peyt, Haley isn't like that?"

"Yeah then why are you falling for her" Peyton turned around and looked at Nathan sternly

"Uhh you are unbelievable Peyt, I think you are jealous of her"

"Whatever Nathan"

Peyton and Nathan turned their to the small figure on the stage holding the microphone

"Hey everyone, how are you guys?"

"Goooood" the audience replied

Haley laughed "Okay, tonight, this song I wrote when I was 14, about this guy I once knew, but then reality hits me and I realise that we can never be together, okay I better stop my rambling and start singing"

Many people in the audience smiled, Haley went to the piano, and sat down she looked up and saw Lucas and Brooke in the front row, Lucas nodded at Haley, while Brooke winked at her best friend, Haley smiled and started to play the piano:

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here _

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_Chorus #1_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody _

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Haley looked up and stared at Nathan and continued her song_

_Chorus#2_

_I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on star just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_Where there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Because I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you _

Haley ended her song with a perfect harmony, she smiled and looked out to the quiet audience, which suddenly broke out into applause; Haley ran down the stage and ran into the open arms of Lucas and Brooke

"Tutorgirl you rocked the show again, I may add"

"Yeah Hales, you were great, but are you okay, you know about the song"

"Yeah I think I am going to be okay, Luke" Haley lied because deep down she still had feelings for Nathan and she knew it wasn't going to go away but she had to move on in her life.

"That's my girl" Brooke smiled, but Lucas was still unconvinced so he just let it be

"Oh yeah Tutorgirl Damien is over there"

"Thanks Tigger, I will leave you and Luke to "talk"" Haley laughed and ran off to Damien

"Hey Luke"

"Yeah Cherry"

"Did you get that feeling that Haley still has feelings for Nathan"

"Yes babe I do, and if she is okay then she is okay"

"I know Luke, but why do I get the feeling that she lied to us just then"

"Don't worry Cherry I got that same feeling as well, but its Haley we just have to wait for her to come to us"

"Okay Broody, so you want go and talk"

"Talk?" Lucas looked at Brooke confused

"Oh you know what I mean Broody babe" Brooke smiled flashing her dimples

Lucas melted at the sight of Brooke's dimples it made her look sexy "I know what you mean and you know I enjoy our "talk""

"Hey Damien"

"Oh hey Haley, you were really good as always" Damien turned around to meet the small figure

"Why thank you Damien, and might I mention you not a bad guy to dance too"

"Well Haley James I will take that as an offence"

Haley smiled "Well you should take that as a compliment Damien Garcia"

"Shouldn't I be getting another compliment Haley?"

Haley cocked one eyebrow up "And what should I be complimenting you on?"

"This" and with a swift move Damien kissed Haley, it was a soft gentle kiss on her lips

"Wow" that was Haley could say taken back by Damien's move on Haley, she didn't feel anything, but that was all she could say

"Wow as in good or bad?"

"I mean wow, good and shocked didn't think you would kiss me, you know and am I rambling again, because I usually do that when I am shocked and don't know what am…." Damien kissed Haley again, and Haley allowed him as his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth she accepted the wanting of his tongue and let trace her mouth, they broke apart, then Haley _thought 'dammit why can't I feel anything when I am kissing Damien okay now just smile and make him think it was the best kiss ever'_

Haley smiled at Damien who happily returned it, then Haley turned her head to the side and saw all her smiling cheerleaders and her 2 best friends smiling at her, Haley blushed and buried her head into Damien's chest, then Haley looked up and saw that Nathan witnessed everything she thought she would be pleased with herself that now he would leave her alone but the hurt that was written across his face killed Haley, her heart felt as if had been ripped into a million pieces, Nathan looked like a little boy that had been thrown into a pool and left there to drown in it., this made Haley feel ten times worse as she felt she had betrayed him, she quickly buried her head into Damien's chest, she could stand the hurt Nathan was feeling because she could feel it as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay the song was from High School Musical; but I thought it would be good for this chapter. So there was the 8 chapters I have put up as this story has been swiiming in my mind so I just typed it all out. Anyways please review because I have many more; and I haven't forgotten about the 'Where were you when I needed you most' story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Living in Denial

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Hey peoples thanks for all the reviews and today all my trial exams have finished today yay:) So you would seeing more chapters being added, anyways here is another couple of chapters_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Living in denial_**

5 weeks had passed, Nathan had apparently left the next day after the club incident, Haley and Damien was now a couple and it had been smooth sailing for them both; Haley still had feelings for Nathan but she put it in the back of head, but it didn't work when she kissed Damien, because everytime she did she imagine herself kissing Nathan instead of Damien which stupid of her and she knew it but she couldn't help it.

It was finally Friday afternoon, everybody loved it when it was Friday, because it was getting closer to a weekend of sleeping in; Saturday morning, then partying doing something that same night, then Sunday would usually be hangover day or trying to find something to do.

Haley went to the library, in her free period; usually she is with Damien, but he said he had to do something and Brooke and Lucas was 'busy'; so Haley thought she should take advantage of this period and research for her history assignment on Cleopatra's tomb. Haley walked into the library and smiled she hadn't been the library for a while now she liked going to the library it is quiet and you can actually concentrate.

Haley put her bag down on a table that was near the books; and headed straight for the history section on Egypt she knew where it was already. As she made her through a the rows of books she was nearing the history section when she heard mumbles and giggles, she slowly neared the noise and stopped to see where she was, she giggled inside, she was in the romance section, Haley could hear two people they seem to be making out, Haley was going to quickly pass them but then she thought of Brooke. Haley would end up saying she saw two people making out with another, then Brooke would ask then Haley would shrug and say she don't know the Brooke would get mad because she don't know the juicy gossip.

So Haley listened from behind the books as the 2 students made out yet they talk in between, Haley interjected her ear a little further so she could hear what was going on, all she heard was the girl moan and the guy laughed with satisfaction which was disgusting for Haley to hear but then they spoke as Haley listened in more

"You know what we are doing is wrong" Haley heard the guy say, his voice sounded familiar but Haley couldn't put her finger on it so carried listening sometime in the conversation the girl would say the guy's name

"But I know you are enjoying me" Now Haley swears she had heard that girl's voice before

"Of course I like every part of you"

Haley whispered under breath "Ewww"

"Of course" the guy chuckled

"You do know you are betraying one of your closest friends who happens to be my girlfriend"

"You mean we are betraying, and I know you can't resist me, Damien"

Haley put her head back and questioned herself "Damien?" but she accidentally said it too loud that Damien heard his name as he put his head up. So Haley walked around to confront Damien and the mystery girl.

"Damien?"

"Haley it is not what you think"

"Yeah Haley" the girl turned her head towards Haley so Haley could get a better look at the unknown girl

"Cecil?"

"It is not what it looks like"

"Oh yeah, "You are enjoying every part of me", pfff that's nothing" Haley said mimicking Cecil's voice

"Haley don't overreact"

"Don't worry Damien I am not overreacting, you know you cheating on me, and Cecil, I thought she was one of my closest friend"

"I am Haley" Cecil realised she shouldn't have said that

"You are yeah you are a backstabbing friend, you know what, Damien it is over, you can keep Cecil, and you guys seem to be reading a lot in library, and I would like to recommend a book to you guys to read together" Haley turned her attention to the books and found the book right there

"Here, read it and learn from it" she shoved it into Damien's chest

"John Tucker must die?" Damien questioned Haley

"Oh let me give the low-down of this story, this guy, is popular guy, but he has a lot of girlfriends, so pretty much he is cheating and all these 5 girls know each other, and find out that he had been dating each one if them, so what they do they get revenge on him, so you cheat on another girl again Damien, then better watch it because she may get her revenge on you, I won't because I am too nice, okay that's it I will leave you two to resume your kissing, and Cecil, you can stop calling me your friend, because you just ruined our friendship, oh yeah how long has this been going on?"

Cecil looked down to the ground and murmured under her breath "2 weeks"

"2 weeks! You guys are freakin unbelievable I have to go"

Haley picked up her bag and power walked out of the library and out of school to her house and into her room and cried all her tears on her bed.

15 minutes after school

"Haley!" Brooke came running into Haley's room and ran to Haley on her bed breathless as Lucas quickly followed behind and stopped to see his best friend look up from her bed, her eyes all puffy and red from crying, Lucas hated seeing Haley hurt, he ran to her side and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest

"Hales I am so sorry, if I knew sooner I would have warned you"

"No Luke, don't be, even if you did warn me, I wouldn't have believed you"

"Oh Tutorgirl I can't believe Cecil would do that"

"Well Brooke I saw it and now I believe Cecil would do it"

"Hey Lukie baby can you leave Haley and I alone for a second, maybe go down to the kitchen and get us ice-cream please" Brooke looked a Lucas and pouted at him and giving him her puppy eyes

"Okay Cherry I get the message I'll leave you too to 'girl talk', call me when you're done, I'll be watching TV" Lucas left the room leaving Haley alone with Brooke

"Okay spill Tutorgirl"

Haley told Brooke everything, while in between she sobbed and Brooke handing her tissues; at the end of the story Haley waited for Brooke's reaction

"What a bitch, Hales when I see her I am so strangling her to death, and kicking Damien where it hurts" standing up and getting into the moment

"Don't Brooke"

"Hales, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Tigger, fire away" as Haley wiped the remaining tears from her eyes

"Ummm don't hate me after I ask you please" Brooke calmed down and sat near Haley

"I will never hate you Brooke" as Haley assured her

"Okay, ummm when Damien kissed you, Nathan was there; did you even feel anything when Damien kissed you?"

"Yes of course I did" Haley lied to Brooke

"There you go again you are lying to me" Brooke threw her hands in the air in frustration

"What do you want me to say Brooke, that when Damien kissed me I didn't feel anything, second time he kissed me still NOTHING, and then I look at Nathan and he looks as if I had betrayed him, my heart is ripped into a million pieces just seeing Nathan hurt, oh may I add, everytime Damien kisses me, I imagine myself kissing Nathan, and these feelings for Nathan is not as easy to deal with, stupid me for falling for him, because I can't seem to just switch off these feelings for him" Haley had let everything out that she had been bottling up to Brooke and she broke down into tears, Brooke smiled and hugged Haley

"That is all I wanted you to say, just the truth, and you know what I think of this whole Naley situation"

"Naley?" Haley looked at Brooke confused

"Ohh it is Nathan and Haley put together, like Lucas and I is Brucas"

Haley smiled at Brooke's wacko nicknaming imagination "Okay what do think of this Naley situation?"

"Well I think you Haley, are scared to fall for Nathan, because you think you will fall hard for him, then you think you would end up like your mother, how your dad walked out on her"

Haley laughed "No"

"Then tell me Haley, why are you not with him"

"Because, he lives in Newport, and I live in Tree Hill, and it would never work out, and he is…"

"Don't you dare Tutor girl say he is rich and you are not because it doesn't matter, and you need stop think of what people's opinion are and follow your heart, don't listen, to your mum, Taylor, especially, and your 2 brothers, and your other sister, Quinn just for once follow your heart. Now I am going to ask you, Haley James do you want to be with Nathan?"

Haley smiled at Brooke knowingly that Brooke was right she had always listened to what other people say and not for once did she think for herself

"Yeah Brooke I do want to be with Nathan, but I can't he isn't here"

Brooke smiled then saddened "Oh yeah sorry about that"

"No Brooke thanks you are always good in knocking some senses into me whether it hurts or not, come here give me a hug"

Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend as they laughed "You going to okay now Hales"

"Yeah I am now" Haley smiled knowing she had her 2 best friends with her


	10. Hurt

**_Hurt_**

_3 weeks later:_

Haley had gone back on track with the help of Brooke and Lucas, Lucas had controlled his anger around Damien only for Haley that was his only reason, Brooke had also controlled her anger around Cecil, and even Beavin, Theresa wanted to get their hands on Cecil but didn't because Haley told them not too, and they couldn't kick Cecil off the cheerleading team as they had to have the team they had for the rest of the year. Cecil and Damien were still together, they tried to apologies to Haley, but Haley just brushed them off.

It was Thursday afternoon and Haley was on her way to Deb's Café for work; Haley walked into the café to find an empty café and only Karen in the café.

"Hey Aunt Karen" Haley walked up to Karen and kissed her on her cheek "Where's mum and Taylor and why is it quiet in here today"

"Ohh hey Haley, didn't you hear, your mum is at home because…" Karen realised she shouldn't say anything

"Why Karen? Is mum okay?"

"Haley, just go home, I'll be okay here sweetie, and you need to be at home with your mum and your sister"

"Okay Aunt Karen, Cya" Haley said worried now she ran out of the café, home

_At home:_

"Mum, Taylor where are you are guys?"

Haley heard Taylor scream out "In the kitchen"

Haley ran into the kitchen to find her mother crying and Taylor in tears "Mum, Taylor what happened" now worried hopping nothing happened to her brothers or Quinn

Taylor spoke for their mother as she seemed in shock "Mary called"

Haley looked at Taylor "Who is Mary?"

"Dad's second wife"

Haley rolled her eyes "What did she want?"

"Ummm it is about dad" Taylor said getting all teary now

"What about him, Tay?"

Taylor breathe in then out "Ummm he got into a car accident Haley"

"What? Is he okay?" Haley now getting worried, yeah she hated her father, but he was her father

Taylor now starting too cry "He lost a lot of blood, and when they got him to a hospital it was too late he had died while on his way to the hospital"

Haley felt like her world had stopped, yeah her father walked out on them; but Haley knew in her heart that she had a father and she would talk to him one day when she is ready; well she was too late now she doesn't have the chance "What?"

Lydia broke down even more; because she really did love Jimmy even though he left her, and so did Taylor she loved her father so much; she was daddy little girl, even though he left her heartbroken, she loved him.

Haley comforted her mother and sister, she herself didn't know how to react to the news, and she was confused, shocked and hurt. Hurt that is the only feeling that has been ever presence in her life, her dad hurt her, Chris hurt her and now Damien hurt her.

Haley had called Lucas and Brooke and told them what happened; they had come over that afternoon and had comforted Haley, Taylor and her mum, they left late at night.


	11. Newport and their big houses

**_Newport and their big houses_**

_The next morning: 10am_

Haley awoke, her eyes had settled down wasn't too red or puffy, she decided not to go to school, she went downstairs to the kitchen to be met with Taylor and her mum,

"Morning, what are you guys doing here?" Haley looked at them, as they both raised their head

"Morning Haley-bub"

"Hey mum, hey Tay. You guys okay?"

"Umm" Lydia looked at Taylor

"You guys are scaring me; tell me I am sure I can handle it"

"Okay Haley-bub, your father's funeral is tomorrow"

"And are we going?" Haley looking at her mother

"No"

"Well why you telling me then if we are not going" Haley said as she grabbed herself a glass and poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat next to her mother

"Well Taylor and I are not going, but could you please go and represent the family for me please?"

Haley gulped down the orange juice quickly "What?"

"Please Hales" Taylor looked at he baby sister

"Yeah please Haley-bub"

"I don't know, and didn't know dad that much, what if there is relatives I have no idea of; anyways Taylor can go she knew dad better than me"

"I don't want to go Haley, I can't face dad, hearing he is….. hearing he is dead is hard enough, I am not ready to say goodbye to him, please Hales go"

"Fine" Haley said undefeated

"What time do I leave, and where am I staying?"

"Well, Mary, that is Ms James to you Haley, said that you can stay with her for 5 days"

"5 DAYS!" Haley yelled standing up

"Please Haley-bub she sounds like a nice lady, and she really wants to get to know you"

"So you said yes to her before I agreed with you guys, ahh and do you know that lady is the lady, dad left you for mum!"

"Okay I know that Haley you don't need to remind me and change attitude right this instance HALEY MARIE JAMES!" Lydia yelled in frustration of her daughter not understanding her point of view

Haley abruptly sat down "Yes Mamma"

"Haley it would mean a lot to me that you do this and it is only for 5 days, and I know you would catch up with your school work very easily, if Taylor and I took a week from work it would be very hard, for the bills; but you are the only sensible one that can go to Newport"

"Okay mum, let's pack" Haley agreed not forgetting that Nathan lives there

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: Hey I don't live in America so let's just say it took 5 hrs by car from Tree Hill to Newport. So an hour to pack

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_6 hrs later: 4 pm_

"Haley-bub wake up we are here" Lydia tapped on her sleeping daughter

Haley shifted in her seat for a while then opened her eyes "great" she said sleepily sarcastically

Haley got out of the car and bumped open the trunk to get her luggage, before she knew it an old man in a suit grabbed the luggage from Haley's hands, Haley guessed he must be a butler.

Haley closed the trunk and looked up and saw a skinny lady around her mother's age in a white singlet and tight black pants with blondish brown dead straight hair, her top clutching tightly onto her boobs, so looked as if it was to fall out of her top

"Haley!" she screamed

Haley on the other hand was scared for this woman to come near her but too late the women came and hugged Haley tightly and started crying

"Oh you look so much like your father, oh I miss him so much" she cried harder on Haley's shoulders, Haley had no idea in what to do so she just patted her on the shoulder in assurance, then Haley saw her mum get out of the car; and smiled at her happy for this woman to stop hugging Haley

"Umm hi I am Haley's mother, Lydia James"

The woman stopped hugging Haley and turned to Lydia "Oh I am so rude, I am Mary James" more tears came flooding from Mary's eyes

"I am sorry it is just so hard for me"

Lydia didn't know what to do she was talking to Jimmy's second wife so she faked a smile

"I know it is hard on me too"

Mary straightened up "Okay Haley, come on in say bye to your mum" Mary walked ahead

Haley looked at her mum "I love you mum"

"I love you Haley-bub" Lydia now getting teary

"Awww mum don't start crying you know I will start too"

"I know I am also crying that I don't get to see you suffer with Mary"

"Awww mum you are so cruel to your own flesh and blood daughter, your baby may I remind you, are you sure you don't want to take her back home to her safe, warm home that has caring, LOVING, mum and sister" Haley did her puppy eyes

"Hmmmmm, nope you will be fine Haley-bub see you in 5 days wait not including today so see you in 4 days" Lydia kissed her daughter goodbye and went into the car

"Bye mum" as Haley watched the car drive off

"Hello hell" but when Haley turned around Haley's eyes almost popped out the house she was going to live in it was huge, and I mean HUGE! It wasn't the only house that was big; it was a street of big houses all white and 2 stories high. Haley walked through the open front door to enormous living room she could fit 4 of her room in it; she was so amazed at the size of the house; Haley met Mary in the kitchen

"There you are Haley, your room is all set up upstairs first room on your left, make yourself at home, I have to go and run some errands for your father's funeral, and Roger my butler has to go home for some family emergencies so you will be by yourself if that is okay; I did call someone just to check up on you"

"Oh no it's alright Ms James I will be up in my room anyways"

"No nonsense she can show you around Newport and probably take you the beach not far from the house and please call me Mary"

"Oh okay thanks Mary for having me here, oh don't let me keep you waiting; go on to your errands"

"Thanks Haley, okay goodbye"

_Meanwhile…………_

"Nathan can please come in here for a minute please"

"Yeah mum"

"Umm I just got off the phone and I have to run in for an emergency meeting about the café because one of the bosses called in sick so I have take over just for today"

"That's great mum but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well you know Mary James, my best friend, and how we are going to the funeral of her husband Jimmy James you remember him?"

"Yeah mum I do, it is actually a shock for him to be dead, what did want me to do?"

"Well his youngest daughter from his first wife has come over to Newport for 4 days for her father's funeral, and I was meant to go over and introduce myself and show her around Newport, because Mary had some errands to do for the funeral; so I was thinking if you could go over and take my place please"

"Oh man mum, you want me to baby sit"

"No just show her around Newport"

"I was going to hang with my friends"

Debra rolled her eyes "I'll pay Nate"

"Really?"

"Yes, how about $20 an hour"

"Deal, okay I am off to baby sit and show her the real Newport" Nathan grabbed his car keys to his BMW and out the door he went

Debra smiled "Okay better be off"

Haley meanwhile had checked out the whole house and was amazed how big it was she made her way to the living laid on the soft couch she was going to switch on the TV but she couldn't be bothered watching TV so she took out her Ipod from her pocket and started listening to music, as she made her way to her room and laid on her bed and thought of everything that had happened in her life; tears fell from her eyes, and before she knew she fell asleep with music in her ears.

Nathan walked up to the front door of Mary James's house; he got the spare key from under the pot plant and opened the door. He walked in and yelled

"Hello" this echoed through the entire house

When Nathan got no response he was worried that the girl had left so he made his way upstairs to the guest room (first room on the left); he opened the door and found a girl lying on the bed fast asleep; he was surprised the girl was around his age, he walked closer to the bed and bent down to get a closer look at the girl but his eyes widened when he saw her face he whispered

"Hales?"

Even with the music blaring in her ears, she heard someone whisper her name she squirmed for a while in the bed then opened her eyes to be starting into a gorgeous blue eyes that she could recognise a mile away

"Nate" that was all Haley could say then it hit her she wasn't dreaming at all she abruptly sat up and took off her Ipod and put it into the side drawers; causing Nathan to stand up and take a step back and take in the scene, Haley was in a nice light red top with short denim blue shorts.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Then Haley realised that Nathan lived in Newport

"Well I live in Newport and I was asked to come here, you are Jimmy James daughter?"

"Yeah, yippee for me"

"Don't like your father that much"

"Well lets' just say he walked out of my mum because she wasn't rich; I was 5 then and he married Mary, living Newport; making a lot of money now he is dead, and through all of his life he didn't even bother to pick up the phone and call me or anyone my siblings, so yeah I loved him but he hurt me just like all the guys in my stupid life" Haley said now getting teary

"Oh great now I am going to cry"

Nathan sat on the bed with Haley "Hey it is okay to cry, and you don't have a stupid life"

"Hello, are you blind?"

"Well I seem to be everytime I see you; you tell me I am blind"

"Sorry, you have an amazing life, big house, amazing car, a lot of money that you can buy anything you want, you have no worries well except your basketball training, me I have to worry about everything, make sure there is enough water for my mum and my sister, make sure our fridge is stocked up; if not then I have to go grocery shopping on the weekend; then that is another problem, money. I have to hope there is still money left to do the shopping, if we run out of water I have to pay for the either with the money left or my own pocket money. I go to school, I have to make sure my grades are high because my mum wants me to have a better life, tutor people which is good, then go cheerleading practices which is fun get to see my 2 best friends, then I finish school go to work with my mum and Taylor; that's my sister, then finish work pray there isn't any catering to do, if there is none then I can go home and finish up my homework; if there is then do the catering, go home late stay up finishing homework, then go to sleep and start my life all over again. Oh yeah and in between all that chaotic things in my life there is always drama."

Haley breathe in and out "Woah did I just say all of that"

Nathan smiled "Yeah you did and your life sounds amazing"

"What? Now are you deaf?" Haley said in surprised

"Haley you have everything to keep you busy, you get to worry, I have free-worry life because I rely on everybody to do it for me, in my life I get up go to school, have basketball practice during school, school finishes I come home, to find my dad, do more basketball training he compares me to the days of when played basketball; making it sound he was better than me, then finish go inside the house, if my mum is there then she makes us dinner, and if she isn't then my dad and I eat take-away and he talks more about basketball, then I get up go to my room and sleep, or either go to my mates house party and get drunk or to the beach just to think" Nathan finished and looked into Haley's eyes then he felt Haley's hands on the side of his cheek

"I'm sorry Nathan, for whining to you"

"Hey that's alright, anyways am I on your list of guys who hurt you?" Nathan looked at Haley hoping he wasn't

"No Nathan, you are on the list of 'guys not to get too close too because they just might hurt you'" Haley said putting her hand down

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand tracing her knuckles with his thumb "Haley I would never hurt you" Haley felt so safe when Nathan touched her and it scared her

"Yeah I know but if you do, I am just not ready to take another hurt; so I am not risking, to putting you on all the guys that have hurt me in my life okay?"

"Who has hurt you Haley?" Nathan said sternly

"Well so far 3, my dad, Chris my ex-ex-boyfriend and Damien, my ex-boyfriend" Haley said breathing in and out; she hasn't spoken about Damien in a while

"Damien, as in the guy that kissed….you in the club" Nathan said as he made his fist into a ball

"Yeah that's him" Haley rolled her eyes

"What did he do?" Nathan's knuckles went white and Haley saw this and placed her hands on his balled up fist; Nathan felt her hands, and all of a sudden he was calm, as he loosened his fists; he looked down at his fists then at Haley

"Calm down Nathan he isn't here so you can't beat him up, and what did he do, well he cheated on me, I caught him making out with some girl in the library, I confronted him and the girl he said 'This isn't what it looks like' phhf idiot, had his tongue shoved down the girl's throat"

"Oh man I am so sorry Haley" Nathan looked at Haley with concern in his eyes

"Yeah everyone seems to be saying that and the stupid part of this was that, I never liked him, and that girl was none other then one of my closest friend, Cecil, but so what if I didn't like him she still shouldn't have stabbed me in the back, right?"

"Yeah Haley, but you didn't like him then why did you stick with him?" Nathan said confused because she looked like she enjoyed that kiss

"I don't know I guess just having a guy to love you or even like you is what I needed just to help me get over Chris, anyways everytime I kissed Damien I imagined I was kissing you" Haley laughed then realised what she said and covered her hands over her mouth, Nathan was doing his happy dance in his head and smiled at Haley

"Oh shit did I just say that; I was meant to say that in my head, sorry, just forget what I said oh yeah don't mention it to Peyton, she might come down and chop my head off for me imagining to kissing her boyfriend" Haley blushed at the situation she was in; she put her head down but felt Nathan place his hands on her chin and slowly lifted her head

"Haley, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you at the café, the game, the cheer off, and at the club" Nathan was a few centimetres from Haley's lips

"Nathan…." Haley gulped as she saw Nathan's lips she wanted to kiss it so badly but her action was faster than her thoughts, Haley forced her lips onto Nathan's lips and she closed her eyes, Nathan kissed back; they both kissed passionately, it was a perfect kiss, they kissed with emotions and passion, they kissed until Haley fell back down onto the bed Nathan was on top of Haley; Nathan's tongue begged for entrance into Haley's mouth, she obliged and before she knew it her tongue was tracing Nathan's mouth as they both danced around in each other's mouth.

Nathan broke apart first as he looked down into Haley's chocolate brown eyes breathless, usually by now clothes be coming off and he be in the girl's bed; but with Haley he felt the kiss was the best thing ever and he had the best feeling ever

Haley opened her eyes and stared up into the deep blue eyes of Nathan Scott; she has never had this kind of feeling in her life, wanting more of his kisses as Haley breathe in and out slowly all she could say was

"Wow"

Nathan smiled back as he breathe in and out slowly "Yeah wow"

"Nathan why did I do that? You have a girlfriend" Haley said now worried what she has gotten herself into

"Well I wouldn't call Peyton a girlfriend; we have a string less relationship" Nathan said as he got off from Haley and sat up on her bed

"A what relationship" Haley sat up looking at Nathan confused

"Well it mean we are in a relationship, but with no strings; meaning she can see any other guys she wants flirt, date and sleep with them, same with me, but Peyton and I are still boyfriend and girlfriend"

"You Newport people are weird, and you know what I can't be with Nathan" Haley said standing up and walking out of the room leaving a stunned and confused Nathan

Nathan was taken back for a while then stood up and walked down stair to find Haley in the kitchen sitting at on a stool drinking a glass of water on the kitchen bench

"What?" was all Nathan could say "after that amazing kiss, you can't be with me" as he took a seat next to Haley

"Nathan I don't want to be one your girls in your 'string less relationship' okay, I want a boyfriend okay" Haley said taking her eyes off her glass of water and stared at Nathan

"Well I will be your boyfriend" Nathan looked at Haley and smiled

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you live here and I live in Tree Hill, long distance relationship would never work and your cute, and there are many gorgeous girls here, you would be tempted into sleeping with them then you will then I will get upset; then we will break up'

"Well you already predicted our relationship that hasn't even happened and the only gorgeous girl here is you, Hales"

Haley bushed and he called her Hales she didn't mind "Nate I am serious"

"Yeah well so am I" he leaned forward and kissed Haley lips which deepened as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck; Haley broke apart from Nathan's lips and looked into his eyes, he was serious about becoming her boyfriend, Haley shook her head

"No Nathan, I can't let you do that" Haley stood up and poured out the rest of water into the sink

"You know what your problem is Haley?" Nathan said in frustration that Haley couldn't understand how he felt for her

"What Nathan?" Haley turned around in irritation

"You are scared and that is the truth"

"Well congratulations Nathan Scott you got the right answer now you can collect your prize" Haley said sarcastically

"Haley I am serious why are you scared tell me" Nathan walked up to Haley and held her hands, and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs as he knew it calmed her down but she tensed up at his touch and pulled her hands away from Nathan and started to pace up and down the kitchen

"You want to know why I am scared" this was it Haley was going to say why just like she did to Brooke and there was no going back

"I am scared Nathan, okay I am scared of being with you, I am scared that I will fall in love with you one day, will be happy for a while, then you will stop loving me, find another girl; walk out of my life just like what my dad did to my mum, I promised myself that I will not end up heartbroken like my mum. My mum still loves my dad, even after what he did to her; she hasn't dated any other guys since my dad, he left her with all my brothers and sisters, everyday I get up I see my mum working, that helps keep all her pains inside but when she thinks no one is around, the little things she sees it reminds her of dad, and she used to tell me every night when I was a little "Haley I want you to find your prince charming and make sure he is the right one" Taylor my sister use to turn it around and tell me "Never marry a rich guy that is going to embarrass you", I never understood her then until your 14th Birthday, I realised I would never be able to fit into your world, when I saw you with Peyton I thought who am I kidding I can never live up to that" Haley stopped pacing and looked at Nathan

"I am sorry Nathan I not ready for getting hurt especially by you, because it would tear me apart, and I don't know why, but it will" Haley stopped talking and panicked when Nathan hadn't responded; she didn't know what to do, stay there and wait till Nathan talks or run; Haley chose run.

Haley ran out of the kitchen; out of the house she didn't where she was running but she could see an empty beach it was a very small beach it was 6pm which was usual for no one to be there she ran out to the sand and sat where the ocean touched her feet and started to breathe in and out the ocean breeze, when she heard a voice

"Hales" Haley looked up to see Nathan sit next to her on the beach

"Hey, sorry if I freaked you out but that is how I feel Nate" Haley looked back out to the ocean

"Well listen to me then Haley, when I am around; it is a feeling I have never felt when I am around any other girls or even Peyton, and that sure scares me; because if I lose you then I will never have that feeling, when we kissed oh man Hales I had the best feeling in my life. When I talk to you it is like we the only two people standing on this earth, and all my problems disappear, Haley I don't want you to be Peyton; I like you being you; I am not that 14 year old guy I used to be I don't care what people say" Nathan placed his hands on Haley's cheek and turned her head to meet his face

"And Hales I would never walk out on you; drop everything like your father"

A tear fell from Haley's eyes "You promise"

"I promise" Nathan cupped Haley's face and brought into a kiss that deepened until Haley was on top of Nathan they broke apart for air; Nathan smiled as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Haley James, he whispered only loud enough for Haley to hear

"Forever and Always Hales"

"Yeah Forever and Always Nate" Nathan held Haley in his arms as Haley listened to Nathan's heartbeat it was a moment that they both wanted to last forever; but that moment was stopped when the tide splashed onto Haley and Nathan lightly; Haley squealed as Nathan abruptly sat up still holding Haley, he realised his legs and pants was wet and Haley was wet as well they looked at each other both wet then started to laugh. Haley stood up

"Better go before Mary comes back and wonder where I am"

Nathan stood up as well; "Well wait for me too" Nathan ran up to Haley and put his arms around her and pulled her closer too him, Haley laughed loving the feelings she had inside, as they walked to Mary's home, talking about their lives and Nathan for the first has opened up to Haley a lot more than other girls, and in between talks they replace with kisses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay this is a long chapter that I will leave it at that; next chapter will be about Jimmy James funeral; and I'll will add some cat fights between Peyton and Haley maybe in the next chapter or the one after that; anyways in the meantime please review so I can keep writing, cause your reviews inspire me to write more (i know that sounds corny lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. It's over

_AN: Hey I am back and I know after for soooo long I haven't update but my school certificate is over and I have finished school next year a senior anyways here is the next 2 chapts hope you enjoy and thank you to all you readers for reviewing...so here is the story so read and review _

**It's Over**

Haley awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm; she quickly switched it off, she looked at her alarm clock it read 8am, and today was the funeral of her father; Jimmy James that took place at 10am. Haley had 2 hours to prepare Haley started worry about what to say about her father but her problems disappeared as she chuckled as she realised she was officially girlfriend of Nathan Scott, and she had never had these feelings towards any guy in her life, Haley smiled and questioned herself _"Maybe he is my Prince Charming?" _

Nathan meanwhile had gotten up at 8am as well; he lay in his bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up into ceiling, he had never had a good sleep in long time and he couldn't stop thinking about her, his girlfriend Haley James. Who would ever thought Nathan Scott would have these feelings towards a girl, it was unexplainable, and man did he enjoy this feeling.

Nathan got out of bed as he had promised he would pick Haley up for her father's funeral; then all of a sudden his cell phone started to ring, he looked at the Caller id and it read 'Peyt'; Nathan sighed realising he had to end it with her, he answered

"Hey"

"Hey baby, you up early" Peyton replied

"Yeah, what do you want Peyton?" Nathan rolled his eyes as he wanted to get straight to the point

"Geez okay; you woke up on the wrong side of the bed; anyways there is a pool party at 10am at Rachel's place"

"Sorry Peyton can't go"

"What? You get to see me in my bikini and maybe we can go skinny dipping in Rachel's private Jacuzzi" Peyton said seductively and she smiled knowingly he couldn't resist that

"Sorry can't go"

"What you are my boyfriend, it would look weird that only I go without THE Nathan Scott"

Then realised he was going to break it off with Peyton "Ummm I wanted to talk about us"

"What about US?" Peyton pissed that Nathan wasn't coming but curious as well

"It's over" it was silence; Nathan waited for a response but there was none

"Peyton you still there?" then he heard Peyton laugh hysterically

"What is funny, I just said we are over?" Nathan said now angered because he was expecting her to yelling at him

"What is funny, well usually it is me saying it is over, and then before we know it we are back together again, anyways you say it is over but you will be running back to me, so all I have to is wait"

"I am serious it is OVER Peyton, I have found someone else and I have to go"

"Wow Nathan Scott found someone already; I must know her name that won your heart" Peyton said sarcastically

"Her name is Haley James"

"Haley now where have I heard that name…." Peyton started to think then realised there was only one Haley she knew but she thought it wouldn't be true

"Poncho girl? She is here" Peyton said hoping she was wrong

"Yes, and stop calling her Poncho girl, her name is Haley James she is here for a couple of days and I really have to go, bye" Nathan hanged up and started to get ready for the funeral and to pick up Haley.

The shocked Peyton heard Nathan hang up on her _"Poncho girl has MY boyfriend now he is my ex well we will just see about that; Haley James you picked the wrong girl to mess with because Nathan will be with me before you leave" _


	13. Confession of a Broken Heart

**Confession of a Broken Heart**

Haley looked at the time it was 9:30am and Nathan would be on his way now; she had on her silky black dress with thin straps on her shoulder (Brooke brought it for her to wear to the funeral) her brown golden hair was straightened and let out; she heard a knock and then someone yell

"Haley, are you here?"

Haley smiled as she knew it was Nathan

"I am almost ready just please wait for me in the living room"

"Okay" Nathan replied and relaxed on the couch and switch on the TV to basketball

Haley put on the finish touches of her make-up it wasn't too much because she loved her natural look, she put on her small gold hoop earing and her silver cross, and put on her black high heel sandals that had silver beadings on the strap. Haley grabbed her purse and walked out of her room and walked down the stairs towards Nathan

"Okay now I am ready to go now, sorry I am late" Haley said as she made her to the bottom of the stairs; Nathan switched off the TV and stood up and straightened his suit and turned around to see Haley

"We are so going to late Hales because…." Nathan didn't get to finish words as his eyes widened at the beautiful girl standing right in front of him

"Because…." Now Nathan choked at his own words "Wow" was all he could say looking at his girlfriend

Haley blushed and was surprised well not really at how cute Nathan looked in a suit

"Now that's the impression I was going for and wow to you too; stop checking me out Nate we have to go and your embarrassing me"

"Oh am I now Hales" Nathan flashed his trademark smirk

Haley chuckled "Come on Nate we have go or….." before Haley finished her sentence Nathan kissed Haley a quick kiss "before we are late" Haley smiled

"So is that all you got Mr. Nathan Scott"

Nathan smiled "I was checking my limits"

"Well there are no limits right now" Haley said seductively and moved closer to Nathan; Nathan could feel her body heat near him and she was wearing high heels so she was a bit taller; Haley was making Nathan weak at his knees and Haley knew it and she enjoyed it

"So what are you going to do about it hmmm Nate" Haley smiled as her lip was a few centimetres from Nathan's lips.

Nathan couldn't control himself; this girl knew what buttons to push to make him weak at knee and as Haley moved closer to him that just made her more sexier; Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips onto Haley's lips, Haley was surprised at how fast Nathan moved in but she loved it everytime they kissed, they kissed passionately and as their tongue danced in each others mouths they ran out of air to breath, they both broke apart and Nathan and Haley pressed their foreheads together as Haley had her arms wrapped around Nathan's neck; both breathing heavily in and out they smiled

"Wow" Haley said in between her breathing

"That is what happens when you seduce the great Nathan Scott, you get the kiss of your life"

Haley laughed "My you have a big ego; maybe I should be seducing you more"

"Yeah because I don't mind kissing forever"

Haley blushed "We better get going" then Haley saddened realising that going to the funeral would actually mean her dad is really gone; Nathan saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled her into a hug

"Hales I am here if you ever want to talk; I'll protect you, Forever and Always"

"I know Nate; I just didn't think I would be sad about my dad being dead"

"Well he is your dad, come on lets go" Nathan loosened his grip around Haley and grabbed her hands as they interlocked they walked out to Nathan's car and drove off to Jimmy James funeral.

The funeral was harder then Haley expected facing the father she never knew and now will never know; but Haley wouldn't have made it without Nathan as he had his arms around Haley not caring what other people thought of them; Haley felt so protected in his arms. Mary had spoken about her husband; how they met, the kind of man he was; he sounded like a great man, Haley just wondered would he still be that same man if saw Haley's mum, and his family, Mary ended her speech with many getting teary then she said,

"Haley James is the youngest daughter if Jimmy James from his first wife is present with us today and she is going to come up and say few words about her father" Haley gulped as Nathan whispered in her ears

"You okay?"

Haley nodded and made her way to the microphone she took one look at the open coffin with her father in it and looked away and focused her attention to the high-class crowd she saw Nathan wink at her to let her know she would be fine; Haley then never felt at ease when she spoke to the audience about her father

"Umm my name is Haley James; the youngest daughter of Jimmy James from his first wife; my mother Lydia James, I like to thank you all for coming to the funeral of my father, ummm I know I was meant to say nice things about him but I can't because I never really knew much about him; he had left my mum when I was 5 years old so I don't remember much of him but he sounds like a really great person after listening about him, but I thought I could sing a song, this song is what I sang all the time on Father's Day every year, which I celebrate without him" Haley breath in and out as she looked out to the tense crowd as she started to sing:

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
_

_Haley started to get into the song as she sang with more emotions as Nathan watched with awe as he may add the audience was surprised_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..._

Haley ended with the song perfectly; with tears in her eyes; even though it wasn't a nice thing to say about her father especially at his funeral but this was how Haley felt; Haley opened her eyes to find shocked faces Haley freaked and spoke nervously

"Thank you all again and may the soul of Jimmy James, my father, husband and friend watch over us each day" Then Haley saw the many faces smile at her as her speech was truthful not fake; Haley made she made her way back to the seat next to Nathan who put his arms around her shoulders as Haley placed her head on his shoulders as the funeral continued. Though little did Haley and Nathan know someone was watching them from afar.

Night (So after the funeral and the dinner after the funeral):

"So you okay Hales?" Nathan put his arm around Haley, as they lay on her bed

Haley nodded "Yeah I'm alright; just a bit weird you know that he is gone"

Nathan smiled "Yeah well I didn't know him that well but he was an alright guy" they remained silence not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence; just then Nathan's cell phone went off he groaned and unwrapping his grip around Haley and answered it

"Hello" Nathan answered annoyed as he enjoyed just lying with Haley

"Yo my brother" this was voice that Nathan could recognise anywhere

"Hey Tim" Nathan rolled his eyes

"Why, were you not at the party man, Peyton was so pissed that she left the party and some of the ladies got to have some T-time"

"Yeah that's great Tim; I had things to do" as Nathan smiled as he looked down at the sleeping figure on the bed

"Whatever man anyways there is another party tomorrow night; and you gotta be there dog"

Nathan rolled his eyes at Tim's attempt in being cool "Yeah I'll see if I can come"

"Oh yeah that's what I am talking about" Tim exclaimed through Nathan's cell

"Yeah okay man, I have to go"

"Oh yeah you got a lady there whatever man gotta go peace out" Tim said then hung up

"Yeah bye Tim" Nathan closed his cell

"Who was that?" Haley who had awoken and turned to look at Nathan

"Sorry for waking you up; that was one of my friends telling about a party tomorrow, but I ain't going"

"Why not? I'll come with you Nate" Haley smiled as she stared into his blue eyes

"Really?"

"Yeah I am a cheerleader so I am used to these parties, and I need to get out anyways"

"Okay then" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley; Nathan looked at the radio clock that read 9pm he sighed in annoyance

"What's the matter Nate?"

"I have to go home" Nathan said as he sat up on the bed and looked at Haley as she sat up

"Okay, goodbye" Haley said as she pulled Nathan into a kiss that turned passionate they broke apart both smiling at each other, then Haley pulled Nathan into another kiss then they broke apart

"And goodnight" Haley said as she opened her eyes and smiled at Nathan who returned the smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay peoples you know what to do when you finished reading that's right review so I can update sooner but let give you a warning I am going away just for a week so I might update before I go or after my holiday so anyways review. Oh yeah the song Haley sang was 'Confession of a Broken Heart' by Lindsay Lohan


	14. I love you Haley James!

* * *

AN: MERRY XMAS EVERYBODY! (Belated though)

Okay I know you like all hate me right now for not updating sooner and I know you wouldn't want to hear the same excuse which is 'life getting in the way' which is true on not updating the other excuse is I had lost my magic in typing this story for awhile as it wasn't flowing as it used so I had to think about it for awhile then I got my mojo back and started typing these 2 next chapts hope they make up for all those missed times. Enjoy my lovely readers and thank you to all those who reviews my story.

Disclaimer (realised I haven't wrote this at all so yeah): I don't own any of the characters in this story except Damien, Cecil, Sarah and Lindsay (we all know who Damien and Cecil are; Sarah and Lindsay were also cheerleaders)

**

* * *

**

**I love you Haley James!**

"Haaaaaaaleeeeeyyyy!" Mary screamed at the high pitch tone from the kitchen

Haley slowly opened her eyes and annoyed at her voice "Damn I was just trying to get my beauty sleep" Haley muttered under her breath as she slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to be surprised by Mary and their butler Roger with breakfast, their were scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast and orange juice

Haley smiled at the kind gesture and thought "Maybe Mary isn't so bad after all"

"Oh good morning darling, hope this isn't too much for your breakfast"

"No this is more than enough" Haley smiled as she sat down and ate breakfast with Mary and to Haley's surprise she wasn't that bad of a woman even if she was her father's second wife

"So Haley darling what you planning to do today?"

"Well tonight at 7pm Nathan is picking me up to go to a party but before then I have no idea what I am going to do before that time"

"Excellent because I thought we could have a girl's day out we could go to a day spa and then you can go shopping for some new clothes or for that party" Mary said excitedly

Haley laughed as Mary reminded her of Brooke "Yeah sure"

7pm:

Haley had just finished getting ready for the party and was waiting for Nathan. Haley thought of her day out with Mary it wasn't that bad well it wasn't hell shopping with her; but her taste in fashion was way off since all the clothes she wore made her look like a slut.

Doorbell rings:

"Don't worry Roger I got it" Haley ran to door excited

"Very well Miss James"

"Roger please call me Haley for the last time"

"Sorry Miss James…I mean sorry Haley" Roger smiled at the girl and continued his work around the house

Haley opened the door to find Nathan outside smiling at Haley; Haley couldn't resist but had to stare at her boyfriend he was wearing jeans and nice light blue polo shirt and his black hair was lightly spiked in the front. Nathan turned around to face his girlfriend and even though she was dressed casual she was still hot in her low waist jeans and black halter neck top.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said and leaned in to kiss her briefly

"Hey to you too, Mary I'm off bye oh and cya Roger say hi to the family" Haley yelled

Roger smiled because Haley knew he had a family even though she has never met them " Goodbye Miss Haley, have good night"

Mary yelled from upstairs "Bye Haley, have fun"

Nathan and Haley arrived at Rachael's house that was already full like a normal party Haley had in Tree Hill, but Rachael had a huge house so pretty much there was more people to occupy the space in her house. Nathan parked the cars and looked to Haley who smiled back at him

"Ready to go in Nate?" Haley said unbuckling her belt

"Yeah or we could just stay in here and have a party of our own" Nathan smirked and unbuckled his belt and leaned in to kiss Haley who gladly accepted his lips as it crashed onto hers. His tongue danced inside Haley's mouth; their make out session turned into a heated session and Nathan let out a little moan. Haley smiled as Nathan bit her bottom lips as a tease; they then broke apart for air as they leaned against each other; Nathan cupped Haley's face and smiled

"Oh man I love you" Nathan said then realised what he just said as he had been building himself up to say it to Haley one day but was scared Nathan smiled that he actually said those three word finally

Haley leaned back and looked at him confused "What?"

"I love you Haley James, I have finally said it, and I know it is crazy for me to say that considering I have only spent 2days with you then tomorrow will be the 3rd day but I have fallen hard for you Haley James" Nathan looked at Haley who had confusion in her eyes and that scared him as he wasn't ready for a rejection

Haley stared at Nathan for a while taking in everything he just said and she saw the sincerity in his eyes she knew inside that she loved him but she wasn't ready to throw herself deeper in a relationship especially with Nathan a guy she knew she was head over heels in love with

"Wow there it is"

"Yeah please Hales say something"

"Give me sometime to take it all in please" Haley smiled and Nathan saw the happiness in her eyes

"Okay"

"I'll let you know how I feel during or after the party, okay?" Haley looked at Nathan hoping he would understand

"Yeah sure Hales" Nathan turned his attention to try and get out of the car, Haley noticed the disappointment in his eyes so Haley grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips and then broke apart and whispered

"Trust me Nate I feel the same way I am just building my confidence to tell you" Haley smiled, and Nathan returned the gesture of kissing her

"Okay take your time" Nathan smiled and got out of the car and rushed to Haley sides and opened the door

"Your hand my lady" Nathan held the door and stuck out and hand

Haley smiled and accepted it "Why thank you sir"

Nathan chuckled and closed the door and slung his hands over Haley's shoulder as they made their way into the party not knowing their relationship was now being put into a test


	15. Peyton! at the party

**Peyton! at the party**

Nathan and Haley walked into the party with drunken teenagers dancing and making a fool of themselves and most of the couches were occupied with drunken teenagers in heated make out session. Nathan and Haley walked through the big crowd hand in hand; Haley smiled as Nathan received many nods from the guys and shook hands, Haley chuckled when the guys checked her out and then Nathan would send them death glare and pull Haley closer to him as they made their way to an unoccupied couch they sat down as Nathan pulled Haley closer to him.

Haley rolled her eyes and whispered in his eyes "Nathan you are the only guy in my eyes"

Nathan smirked and turned his face to Haley "I better be" and then crashed his lips onto hers Haley smiled and kissed back as they were getting into the moment they were disrupted by a voice Haley couldn't recognise as he yelled over the blasting music

"Nate my dog you got one fine lady there!" Nathan and Haley broke apart to see a guy she recognise from the Newport basketball team now sitting beside Nathan; Nathan groaned in annoyance that he had to break apart from Haley

"Hey Tim" Nathan said lying back into the couch with his arms around Haley's shoulder

"Whassup dog and who this fine lady you have here" Tim sat up and looked at Haley

Haley rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand "Haley James"

Tim accepted and said "Tim Smith but you can call me the Timster, and if you are bored you can have some T-time with the Timster himself"

Haley looked at Nathan who tried to hide his laugh "Umm thanks Tim I'll think about it"

"Don't think babe I know you want it, but for now I see some pretty fine ladies wanting the T-time" Tim said getting up and walking to a group of cheerleaders and Haley noticed Peyton within that group sending Haley a threatening glare

"Tim is ummm an interesting friend" Haley laughed and relaxed in Nathan's arm

"Yeah that's why we call him Dim"

"Right" Haley laughed at the nickname

Just then Money Maker by Ludacris ft Pharrel Williams was blasting through the stereo; Haley laughed as she grabbed Nathan's hand to try and pull Nathan up

"What are you doing Hales?" Nathan said pulling her back causing her to fall onto his laps

Haley giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately Nathan who kissed back; then Haley broke apart that caused Nathan to groan in annoyance

"Haleyyyyy!"

Haley giggled "You could get more if you just dance with me one dance only please"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Fine"

Haley smiled as they both stood with Nathan in front hand in hand pulling Haley to the dancefloor as Haley closed her eyes as she let the music take control through her body, Nathan on the other hand had to control himself and stop his head from spinning as he watched Haley dance sexily to him he placed he hands on her waists as the music came towards the end she turned around to face Nathan she smiled and then she felt Nathan whisper his hot into her ear

"You don't know how much you are driving me crazy when you dance with me" Haley blushed at his comment she then dragged him back to their couch which was surprisingly still unoccupied as they sat back, Haley kissed Nathan briefly and stood up, Nathan looked at her confusingly

Haley bent down and whispered "I'll be back I just grab myself a drink you want a beer?"

Nathan nodded as he watched the small figure make her way through the crowd into the kitchen, Nathan then heard a voice say his name as the person sat down next to him

"Hey Nathan"

Nathan turned around to be facing his blonde ex-girlfriend "Hey Peyton"

In the kitchen:

Haley finally made it through the crowd to the kitchen she walked happily to the keg and grabbed a cup and got a cup of beer for Nathan out of the keg; Haley didn't feel like drinking so she just grabbed herself a cup of orange juice she was about to pick up the two cup but her voice say her name

"Haley, Haley, Haley"

Haley turned around to be facing Rachel "What do you want Rachel?"

"Nothing just saw you and Nathan together, so just to say be very careful"

"Now why would you say that" Haley looked at the 'almost' intoxicated Rachel

"Because he is Nathan Scott duh he can never stay with one girl" Rachel said giggling now

"Okay I think you've had a little too much to drink; and I trust Nathan because I love him" Haley smiled at what she said now picking up the 2 cups walking past Rachel; she then she heard her last say

"Haley, Nathan doesn't know how to love, except maybe cheat"

Haley heard her and brushed the comment off because now she knew she could tell Nathan now that she loved him; as Haley carefully made her way through the crowd, she looked towards her couch and walked towards the couch faster when she saw a blonde-hair girl that she could recognise from miles away kiss her Nathan

"Nathan!" Haley said as the cups dropped onto the floor

"Haley this isn't what it looks like" Nathan said shocked at what Peyton did one minute she was asking if they could be friends then her lips were on his and Haley showed up at bad timing. Nathan then notice Peyton smile when she broke apart from him and he knew it was all part of the plan to break him and Haley up

"Funny that was the same thing Damien said" Haley yelled at him and all of a sudden the music stopped as everyone knowing how drunk they were turned their attention to Nathan, Haley and Peyton

Peyton chuckled which Haley heard "Why don't you just shut up over there whore"

Peyton facial expression turned to a frown as stepped closer to Haley "Why don't you make me bitch"

"Oh I will" Haley said and with an instant she slapped Peyton across the face with an audience reaction of ooooo

Peyton held the side of her face that Haley had slapped with anger building up she pushed Haley up to the wall and slapped her which resulted in Haley pushing Peyton with all her might as she crash through the glass table as the girl's wrestled on the floor with a crowd surrounding them Nathan yelled out to Tim to take Peyton while he took Haley

"Tim! Help!" Nathan said as he grabbed Haley by her waist

"Dude it's a catfight" Tim said then noticed Nathan's death glare "Okay man" Tim said and grabbed Peyton by her waist

Nathan threw Haley over his shoulder as he walked outside to the front of Rachel's house to calm her down

"Nathan put me down" Haley yelled as Nathan put her down when they were outside

"There, happy" Nathan said

"Happy, yeah I was maybe a couple of minutes ago when I was in the kitchen but now I don't know what I am meant to be feeling at least I know how you feel" Haley said shaking her head

"What is that meant to mean?"

"It is so obvious that you love me no wait I think you said that to the wrong person; I think the person you were looking for was the girl that had her tongue shoved down your throat and I think she goes by the name of Peyton Sawyer, but this so messed up because you seem to be cheating on her with me so I really don't see who you are in love with because you don't seem to know the first meaning of it!"

"Haley I don't love Peyton I love you for God's sake! Peyton came when you went to the kitchen, she was telling me how glad she was to see me happy and then she was asking me if we could just be friends and I agreed and then next thing I know is she put her lips onto mine just when you walked in on us" Nathan said in frustration

"Yeah is that the truth Nathan" Haley said looking at him

"What! You don't believe me!" Nathan said in shock

"I don't know anymore maybe this or us can't work anymore"

"What are you saying Haley?" Nathan said afraid of knowing the answer

"It's over Nathan, done, finished" Haley said on the verge of tears as she started to walk back home as it only took 5 minutes to get here so it wouldn't take that long to walk back

"Haley, no you can't just cut me out just from that incident, I love you Haley and I know you feel the same way" Nathan pleaded as he grabbed Haley's arm as she spun around with tears streaming down her face

"I love you Nathan Scott, I really do and that scares me but I don't think we will work" Haley said wiping away her tears

Nathan just kissed her passionately which Haley always accepted and when Nathan broke apart he looked into her closed eyes which fluttered open looking into his ocean blue eyes

"You and I Haley can work, it will I promise you"

Haley bit her bottom lips and said "I'm sorry Nathan" and with that Haley turned away from Nathan Scott, her best friend, her boyfriend and the love of her life.

* * *

AN: Woot Woot brought out the angry Haley and yes I know you all hate me well don't worry I hate myself for ruining the naley but I had to I had no choice my life was on the line (okay I think I just exaggerated it just a little bit). Anyways hope you liked it now all you have to do is press that really small and great button that says 'go' for you to review and while your reviewing you can lend me some of your ideas because I am all ears to ideas to put in this story and the next couple of chapts and remember Haley has like 2 days before she leaves to go back to Tree Hill. Anyways thanks a lot for reading and for being extra patience with me and the updating if this story.

P.S. For all those Peyton fan, I'm sorry for making her a complete baddie, I like Peyton in One Tree Hill she is my second favourite female character like after Haley but I couldn't resist in making her a baddie in my story...Sorry again

* * *


	16. Goodbye Newport

* * *

Hey everyone here is another chapter; before you start to read I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers it means a lot and thank you all for being patience with me so hope you enjoy oh yeah I don't own any of the characters in this story; pretty much I don't own One Tree Hill (I wish)

* * *

**Goodbye Newport**

Haley awoke with her eyes puffy and red after she cried her eyes out; she just walked home and went straight to her room; she turned off her mobile as she knew Nathan would call her. Haley sat up in her bed and turned on her mobile and saw she had 45 missed calls from Nathan and then she noticed 1 new message from Nathan she opened it up and read it

'Hey Hales, I guess it is really over, I didn't cheat on u and I love u 4eva and always hales, so goodbye…..love Nate'

Haley stared long and hard at the message and started to cry even more she couldn't stand another day in Newport; it was 7am she knew Taylor and her mum would be at work and she really wanted to go home so she called Brooke knowing she would take the day off from school just to pick Haley up. Haley pressed '2' on her phone and waited for a response

"Hey Tutorgirl, are you and Nate getting freaky yet?"

Haley went silence to try and stop her tears from flowing but Brooke could hear her muffle of cries "Hales are you okay?"

Haley sniffed back her tears "No, I really want to go home, can you pleaseeee pick me up"

"Yeah sure anything, I'll pick you up and it will just be me, so we can 'girl talk' okay?"

"Thanks Tigger I owe you"

"No you don't you're my best friend, and I get an excuse to get off school; it would fun to see how Lucas go without us" Brooke lightened up the mood

Haley laughed "Yeah, thanks Brooke"

"No problemo" Brooke hanged up and turned to Lucas who was eating but was intensively listening to the conversation

"Was that Haley?" Lucas asked calmly

Brooke rolled her eyes "Yes Lucas, I'm going to pick her up"

"And leave me alone at school, come on Pretty Girl don't do this to me" Lucas pouted his lips at Brooke

"Ohh don't worry Broody it is just one day then the Three Musketeers will be together"

Lucas looked at Brooke confused "Hold on Haley was meant to be coming back tomorrow, why today?"

Brooke knew it must do with Nathan but she didn't want to tell Lucas because he knew his protection over Haley "I don't know maybe she missed us so much"

"Yeah she had Nathan, unless he did something to her, oh no he is going to die now, Brooke I'm coming with you" Lucas said standing up

Brooke sat him back down "No, I'm going to pick Haley up and we will have our girl talk, I don't think your threats would help"

"Fine but I am going to see her after school" Lucas said grumpily and continued eating his breakfast

"Yes anyways I better go" Brooke said and kissed Lucas goodbye

"Drive safe Cherry"

"I will, have fun without me Broody but not too much" Brooke giggled as she walked out the door

**5hrs later:**

Brooke pulled up to Mary's house and looked at the address that Haley text to her on her phone then back at the house

"Well this must be it" Brooke stopped the car and made her way to the house before she knocked the door opened revealing an old man in a butler's suit

"You must be Miss Davis, Haley will down soon can you open the trunk of your car so I can load Miss James luggage in it" Roger asked politely

"Yeah sure" Brooke pressed a button to open the trunk of her and smiled as she was used to butler's speaking the way they do

Brooke walked into the house and wasn't as shocked as Haley's first reaction as the house was as big as her grandparents; Brooke sat on the couch and started to read the magazine that was left on the table

Haley hugged Mary goodbye who was trying to stop crying

"Oh Haley I am going to miss you, you know this house is open to you anytime"

"Thanks Mary, and I am going to miss at first I didn't want to come and I didn't want to like you cause you're my father's second wife but I'm glad I got to know you better and I guess what I'm trying to say is leaving Newport is harder than I thought, you can call me anytime if need anything okay?"

"Same goes to you Haley, well let's get going I think Brooke is here"

Mary and Haley made their way downstairs and found Brooke so engrossed in the magazine she was reading

Haley walked quietly towards the couch and stood behind the couch; Brooke still hadn't noticed Haley's presence so Haley bent down towards Brooke's ears and yelled

"HEY TIGGER!" Brooke yelled and jumped in shock sending the magazine flying

Brooke clasped her hand on her heart and started to breathe in slowly "Haley, jeez you scared me"

"I know" Haley smiled but Brooke saw the sadness in her eyes

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked then saw Mary

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Brooke Davis best friend of Haley" Brooke said cheerfully and stuck her hand out towards Mary

Mary smiled and accepted it "Nice to meet you Brooke, I'm Ms. James but please call me Mary"

"Okay, nice to meet you, you ready to go Hales?" Brooke turned her attention to her best friend

"Yep I am" Haley smiled and hugged Mary goodbye for the last time

"Bye Mary it was nice to meet you" Brooke smiled happily

"You too Brooke, bye Haley, have a safe trip" Mary said as the girls made their way to Brooke's car

Haley hugged Roger goodbye and made her way into the car; as she looked at the houses for the last time she swear she saw the dark-hair boy she has been trying to avoid standing 3 houses down from Mary's house. Haley shook her head thinking it must have been her imagination but as she blinked her eyes a couple of times the boy was now walking away from her with his head down.

"Nathan" Haley whispered

"Hales you ready let's go!" Brooke yelled from her car

"Coming" Haley said and got into the car as they drove out of Newport back home to their lives in Tree Hill.


	17. The Three Musketeers against the world

**The Three Musketeers against the world**

**2 years later:**

"OMG! Haley this is like our last year as seniors!" Brooke yelled out happily as she jumped on Haley's bed while Haley was getting ready to go on their first day back to school

"Tigger I think I know that" Haley chuckled as put new blonde her hair into a ponytail

"Oh no!" Brooke said in her worried voice

Haley turned around quickly "What?"

Brooke had tears in her eyes that scared Haley she went up to Brooke and hugged her and sat next to her on the bed "What's wrong Brooke?"

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes "This is our last year together; you know the Three Musketeers, well actually it would be Luke and I going off to Duke while you are going all the way to Stanford, so it would just two Musketeers"

"Tiggerrrrr, don't cry because I wanted to talk to you about Stanford" Haley said which caught Brooke's attention as she turned to Haley

"What about it?" Brooke asked

"I decided to go to Duke" Haley said looking at Brooke's expression there was none as it was a blank facial expression

"Brooke? Are you ok?" Haley asked waving her hand in front of her

"Am I ok?" Brooke stood up abruptly half angry and half overwhelmed as she quickly started to pace back and forth in Haley's room

"I don't know Hales, whether to be happy that my best friend is coming with me to college or to be angry that you are giving up your dream of going to Stanford to make Luke and I happy"

Haley smiled and said "No it was my choice Brooke, I can't imagine myself without you guys and Duke is a really good college too and it is closer to home way closer than Stanford"

"But Haley….." Brooke whined

"No buts Tigger, this is my decision now I know deep down inside you are ecstatic about me going to Duke, and what would happen to the Duke's cheer squad without Tigger and Tutorgirl in it giving them our Double T spirits" Haley smiled which made Brooke smile even more she hugged Haley

"Yeah the cheer squad would suck without us, Haley I am really happy….OMG the Three Musketeers live on" Brooke squealed happily and then stopped

"Have you told Lucas?" Haley just shook her head and said

"Today I was planning on telling both of you at lunch but I told you first because I wanted to see a happy Brooke when we tear apart Tree Hill high on our first day" Haley smiled

"Okay, he's going to be happy about it well first he is going to be angry and then well pretty much it would be a repeat of the outburst I had 5 minutes ago"

"Yeah I know, so Tigger you ready to go?" Haley stood up

"Why yes I am Tutorgirl" Brooke said as the two girls linked arms and made their way downstairs to Brooke's car

* * *

Haley and Brooke walked into the hallway of their school with all eyes on them boys wanting them and girls jealousy burning a hole on Haley and Brooke's back. Haley and Brooke spotted Lucas staring at a note on their notice boards; and with Lucas's reaction it wasn't a good note.

"Hey Luke, wassup?" Haley said happily as Brooke and her skipped towards him

"This" Lucas angrily ripped the piece paper and put it in Haley's face; Haley read it then looked at her best friend confused

"What is the matter Luke, it's just camping" Haley said this caused Brooke to snatch the paper off Haley and read it

"Yeah with another school"

Haley smiled wondering what was wrong with Lucas "So what it's another school; I might have a fling at the camp"

"Oh my god; they can't be serious!" Brooke yelled with her eyes widening by each second as she read towards the end of the poster

"What Brooke?" Haley turned to her red-haired best friend

"The school is Newport high"

Haley's eyes widened "As in Newport, California; as in the school rivals as in Nathan's school!"

Brooke nodded

Haley started to panic as Brooke and Lucas comforted their friend "Calm down Hales" Lucas said

Haley started to laugh and glared at Lucas "Calm down you want me to calm down; I don't know what to do either be over the moon that I am going to see Nathan Scott my ex-boyfriend and the first guy I have ever loved or scream my lungs that I am going to be face to face with him oh no even worst I would have to face that fake goldilocks"

Brooke pulled Haley away from Lucas and stared at her straight in the eye and held her shoulders tightly "Haley, get a hold of yourself NOW!"

Haley stared at Brooke for a while and nodded which made Brooke sigh in relief "Okay, no time to panic when in this camp thingy anyway?"

Lucas picked up the note on the floor and read aloud "The camp will be held from Thursday morning to Monday morning"

Haley mumbled "Great 5 days with Nathan; this is a nightmare"

Brooke giggled "Oooo Tutorgirl you ready planning to get with Nathan and Haley this is a dream baby not a nightmare for you"

Haley laughed and playfully slapped Brooke on her arm "No, anyways why are we having this camp anyway?"

Lucas looked at the note and said "Well apparently it is to welcome us to the last year of school and to try and be friends with our number one school rivals; and who is school rivals but Newport High"

Haley whined "Oh man why did Newport High have to be our school rivals anyways, what did they ever do to our school for us to hate them so much"

"They existed" Lucas smiled at Haley and Brooke who both rolled their eyes at him

Brooke then linked her arms around Lucas and smiled at him and said "Guess what's the latest gossip, boyfriend?"

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her briefly "I don't know but I am sure you will tell me"

"Why of course guess what college Tutorgirl slash Hales slash our best friend is going to?"

"Stanford?" Lucas knowing the answer but now wasn't so sure

Brooke shook her head madly in a no manner "Nope"

"Huh? That's your dream college Hales, what other college would you go to" Lucas looked at Haley and stared at her for a while and somehow joined the dots

"No Hales I will not let you go to Duke; Stanford is your…." Lucas shook his head at Haley but Haley put her hand up for him to be quiet

"Lucas I have already had the lecture from Brooke and again it is my choice and it has that courses that I want and it is closer to home and plus I'll be with you guys. Lucas, I know deep down you are really happy I am coming with you and Brooke"

Lucas stayed quiet for awhile taking in everything Haley said and smiled broadly and hugged Haley "Only if you are sure"

"Trust me Luke I have never been so sure in my life"

"Yay so it is official the Three Musketeers off to college" Brooke clapped happily

"Well not officially we need to be accepted first" Haley said

"Jeez spoil the moment at the moment I say we are all going to Duke; because Lucas is getting a scholarship, you are smart and I am Brooke so they can't be rejecting me" Brooke boasted

Haley laughed "Okay, okay it is official the Three Musketeers off to Duke"

Lucas put one arm over Brooke's shoulders and the other on Haley's shoulder as they walked off to their first class of their year "Yeah it's The Three Musketeers against the world"

* * *

AN: Okay at the moment I am working on the camping chapter which would obviously be the next chapt ummm so in the meantime please review they would mean so much and I am still open to ideas so if you have an idea you think would be great for the story write it in the review :) Anyways it may take me a while to UD as I would be starting school soon so yeah as usual be patience with me as you guys always are anyways

* * *


	18. Camping with the enemies

**

* * *

**

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed my stories and I know it has been ages since I last UD sorry umm please keep those reviews coming it really helps/inspires me to continue writing this story

**

* * *

**

**Camping with the enemies**

_Thursday morning:_

"Tigger I don't really have to go; you know it is only one student out of the whole grade it won't make a difference really" Haley stopped before getting on the bus

Brooke turned around and her eyes turned to anger as she pointed her finger at Haley

"You listen to me Haley Elizabeth James, you are going to step on this bus whether you like it or not and you are stick it out 5 days in that cabin with me and you are going to face Nathan one day anyway so here is the day, because if you don't I will personally drag your ass with me; is that understood?"

Haley gulped and nodded at Brooke and quickly put her luggage away and quickly made her way into the bus as it was only once in a blue moon will you see an angry Brooke.

Then Brooke turned back to her happy self and said "Anyways the school needs you for the talent show we need your singing voice and Jake's guitar skills"

Haley rolled her eyes and mumbled "Oh yeah"

Haley and Brooke spotted Lucas seated next to Jake Jagelski so the girls took a seat in front of the boys and then turned their attention to the boys

"Hey Lucas, Hey Jake"

"Hey Hales" both replied

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke smiled at Lucas then turned to Jake "Hey Jackey"

Jake laughed at his nickname "Hey Brookie, how are you girls in this fine morning?"

"Yeah we are fine aren't we?" Brooke said then turned to Haley who agreed

"Yeah anyways oh Jake how's Jenny?" Haley asked

"Yeah she's good growing up each day man do time fly by; I am really going to miss her while we are away for this camp thing but it would be a good break for me"

Haley smiled and patted him on his shoulder "Yeah and you deserve it too"

"Thanks Hales"

"Anyways where is this camp thing anyways?" Brooke asked

"I heard it's some huge camping area not far from Tree Hill but apparently owned by one of the Newport student's parents" Lucas said

"Do you know who?" Haley asked

"Ummm I know the last name is something starting with a G….Gra, no ummm Gattin" Lucas focused hard trying to figure out the last name but was cut out by both Haley and Brooke

"Gattina!"

Lucas looked at the two girls in front of him and nodded "Yeah that's it, heard the cabins are really nice"

'Oh great we are going to be camping at an area owned by Rachel Gattina's family" Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Hey Brooke don't worry at least we have each other in our cabins hopefully the 2 students from Newport are nice" Haley said

Brooke laughed "Yeah as long as we don't get Rachel or fake Blondie, Peyton"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Haley and Brooke said together as they dropped their luggage on the floor of their cabin and saw none other than Peyton and Rachel sitting on the lounge

Brooke turned to Haley and said "Hales remind me never to jinx us ever again; before I do jinx us just slap me across the face"

Haley nodded and tried to calm her nerves of all the emotions from ripping Peyton's hair off her skull or even better her head

* * *

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" Nathan yelled as stared at his roommates

"No not really sorry Scott it isn't April Fools day" the blonde guy said as he chucked his luggage on his bed

"Oh you think you are real funny Roe don't ya"

Lucas turned around and faced Nathan "You want to know what else is funny?"

Nathan glared at Lucas "Yeah what?"

"Haley, stopping me right now from beating you to the wall"

"Oh yeah, try it?" Nathan challenged his rivalry

Lucas made his fist into a ball "Oh yeah I will" and was about to lunge at Nathan but a brown-haired boy stopped him

"Woah Lucas, stop it we are going to be living in the same cabin and we wouldn't want Hales everyday lecturing you about protecting her; do we?"

Nathan looked at the brown-haired boy who just said Hales and thought in his head _'he said Hales must be boyfriend damn she could do so much better than him she needs a guy sort of like me; Woah did I just think that okay you have a girlfriend who goes by the name of Rachel; you are not in love with Haley anymore she broke your heart she is not worth it anymore but how would I know I didn't really fight her or ring her you did have her freaking cell phone number why didn't I call; wait a minute I did call and it is her fault she left without saying goodbye and heck it has been two years without her and I've been fine and it is her loss my gain was Rachel'_

Next thing Nathan knew he heard his name being called and a hand waved in front of him "Nathan, Nathan dude wake up"

Nathan zoned back to reality "Yeah Tim"

"Dude you like totally zoned out on us for like 5 minutes"

"Yeah whatever" Nathan brushed off Tim's comment and went to go unpack his things and get ready for the first meeting of the whole school together and then get sorted out into groups

* * *

Half an hour later the hall filled up and it was big enough to hold two school; as their was a split in the hall one half was Tree Hill and the other half Newport; there was awkward silence hold let me scratch that there were people glaring at each other

Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Jake all sat together; Brooke looked to Haley who was slouching and trying to hide her face, Brooke looked at her friend confused then realised why as she saw Nathan, Rachel, Peyton and Tim sit across from them. Brooke slapped Haley's arm which made Haley yelp

"Owwww" Haley sat up and looked at Brooke

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because I don't want you trying to hide from him" Brooke pointed her finger to Nathan and at instinct Haley looked at who Brooke was pointing to and at that moment Nathan had turned his head and the he locked eyes with the same eyes that he fell in love with. Haley's eyes widened when she locked eyes with the same blue eyes she tried get rid of her memory; Haley quickly turned away and poked Brooke in the arm to show she was annoyed now. As time past by both principles of the school made their 'little' speech and during that time Haley would steal glances to Nathan who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Rachel's shoulders and this made Haley's heart ache even more little did Haley know that Nathan also stole glances to stare at her but quickly turned his attention to the front so Rachel wouldn't notice.

_After the speeches:_

"Hold on Brooke let me go check my group that I'm in for activities" Haley said but Lucas and Jake stopped her

"Don't worry Tutorgirl I'll check for you" Lucas said

Brooke and Haley started to laugh then Haley said "Lucas you have been around Brooke too long, just stick with calling me Hales"

Jake also laughed "Yeah mate we never know you end up growing man boobs"

Lucas pushed Jake "Dude shut up lets just go and check the list"

_Few minutes later:_

Lucas and Jake came back smiling

"Ooo this must be good" Brooke said

"Yeah it is Brooke, Jake, and I are together" Lucas said happily

"Hello what about me who's in my group" Haley said waving her hand

"Oh yeah that's a problem" Lucas said sadly

"Oh no, just tell me I can handle it" Haley said

Lucas shook his head "You may not"

"Lucas just spill it" Haley demanded

"Okay NathanRachelareinyourgroup" Lucas said quickly

Haley blinked a couple of times "Did you say Nathan and Rachel are in my group?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah"

Haley started to breath in and out slowly "Okay is there anyone I know"

Lucas smiled "Yes Damien and Cecil are in the group and some guy named Dean from Newport"

Haley smiled "Okay that's good thank gosh I am friends with them but what about this Dean guy I hope he is good looking"

Brooke smiled "Why you want to make Nathan jealous?"

"No I just don't want Nathan annoying him because he would use Dean an excuse just to annoy me"

"Whatever you say Tutorgirl; anyways we will know tomorrow; at the moment have you and Jake practiced for the talent show as this would be our last chance to beat Newport before we have to start working with them tomorrow" Brooke rolled her eyes

Haley chuckled "Don't worry Jake and I know what song we are doing and Jake has a bit of his guitar solo on his electric guitar don't cha Jake"

"Yep I do and I have practiced but have you Haley James practiced that is the question" Jake raised his eyebrows

Haley laughed and nodded "Of course I have"

Brooke looked at her two friend "Okay let's get out of here, it is getting stuffy in this hall; let's go and explore this camp area"

"So you and Lucas can sneak out in the middle night" Haley said and laughed which was joined by Jake

"No never" Brooke said innocently but the laughed "Okay you are half right"

"How am I half-right?" Haley cocked an eyebrow

"Because you and Jake are included in the sneak out" Brooke said as if it was the obvious thing ever

"Right let's go" Haley said shaking her head

* * *

AN: Hey yes I know I haven't UD in a really long time but I have actally been really busy as I have been so much school work and I can only go on the internet only one day just for fun which is so annoying that school has taken over my leisure and social life anyways I am thinking of UD one chapter at a time so it gives me time to write the next chapter like for example I already have the next chapter but I want to make sure it is right and that the next chapter after the next chapter is finished... Did I just lose you guys like I am lost in what I have just typed. Okay not to worry ummm thanks for reading and review and I will try and UD ASAP that I can...sorry again and thank you guys for your patience seriously it means a lot

* * *


	19. The Game of Love

**

* * *

**

I'm back sorry readers had put this story on hold for 2 reasons; reason 1: Ran out of ideas...reason 2: Computer went to go get fixed so yeah sorry for the excuses but I hope enjoy this chapter and the next one too

Disclaimer: Figured I should start putting this in (lol) anyways I don't anyone from OTH (though I wish) and I don't own James Lafferty (again I wish) pretty much you get my drift except for the characters that like don't exsist in OTH

* * *

**The Game of Love**

_7pm:_

"Welcome student from Newport and Tree Hill to tonight's first activity well actually first and last competition besides all the sports season between the two schools. In tonight's talent shows we have two duet singing acts facing off then rapping showdown; between the best rappers from both school; some dance acts or some students will show off their talents and then the final act would be by both cheerleading group of the two school by presenting a dance routine they have put together" Mr. Turner principal of Tree Hill high explained

"Then the judges as you can see are two teachers from each school they would be judging and tallying up the score then we will announce the winner; everybody got that?" Mr. Hargrove principal of Newport continued

Everyone in the hall all nodded at the two principals who smiled back and went off the stage with their microphone and stood near the judging table

"Well then lets' get this talent show starting with Lindsey, Rachel and Sarah from Newport high singing 'Red Dress' by Sugarbabes" Mr. Hargrove proudly announced

Brooke looked to Lucas and cocked an eyebrow up "Cheerleaders sing?"

Lucas chuckled "Well Haley does sing and she is a cheerleader, pretty girl"

"Well Haley is different; she is Haley James she can do both and she is smart at the same time; oh my gosh I love that song and Newport cheer sluts are going to ruin it for me" Brooke pouted her lips

"Cheer up I am sure they can't be that bad and Haley and Jake are good as they do have fun when they sing" Lucas said cheering up Brooke

"Yeah do you know what song they are singing?"

"Nope but Haley told me Jake is going to have a longer guitar solo than usual" Lucas answered his girlfriend's question

"Really cool, shush they are about starting; hopefully my ears won't bleed listening to these fake wannabes Sugarbabes ugh look at what they are wearing and look at Rachel ugh Nathan could so do better than that" Brooke complained

"Calm down I wouldn't want your pretty little face getting all stressed which may lead to wrinkles" Lucas said pointing to Brooke's forehead

Brooke just chuckled at Lucas "You have been with me too long which is a good thing"

Lucas smiled and just kissed Brooke briefly as the Newport girls started to sing and Brooke had to admit that they weren't that bad

* * *

_After the performance:_

As the curtain closed Brooke turned to Lucas and sighed and said

"Okay they were okay not bad but Sugarbabes are so much better than them" Brooke rolled her eyes

"Umm Brooke didn't they sing the song anyway"

"That is so not the point" Brooke exclaimed

"So what is the po…?" Lucas said but was cut off by Brooke putting her hand over his mouth

"Quiet they are going to introduce Haley and Jake"

"Wow ladies and gentlemen wasn't that performance really good; then give it up for them" Mr. Turner said

All Newport students erupted into applause and screams and Tree Hill students thought they were really good so they cheered for them to which caught many Newport students by surprise

"Okay and now let me welcome to the stage from Tree Hill high Haley and Jake performing 'The Game of Love' by Carlos Santana featuring Michelle Branch" Mr. Hargrove proudly presented.

* * *

Haley looked to Jake and walked past Rachel and the two other girls towards the stage; and of course Rachel had to say something just to piss Haley off 

"Oh my girlies did you see the way my boyfriend Nathan Scott was eyeing me doing the whole song I think no wait I know I am going to get some tonight" Rachel giggled

Haley began to breathe in heavily and was about to turn around and rip Rachel apart but Jake put his hand on her shoulders and pushed her towards the stage and whispered in her ears

"Don't worry about them, just take that anger out on the stage"

Haley nodded as they made their way to the stage; Haley slung her acoustic guitar over her shoulder while Jake slung his electric guitar over his shoulders and plugged in the plugs into the amplifier they both looked at Junk who was their drummer who nodded and said quietly as the curtain hadn't opened up

"You ready to rock and roll"

Haley and Jake nodded and replied "Totally"

The curtain opened Haley smiled and walked up to the microphone and spotted Lucas and Brooke waving well actually just Brooke waving madly and Lucas mouthing 'good luck' she then spotted Nathan on the left side of the hall and front row so pretty much Haley could feel his gaze on her; Haley turned to face Jake and nodded as the spotlight went to him he walked towards Haley as he started to play his electric guitar.

As Jake played Haley started to clap her; which was joined by the students from both schools; Haley then went close up to the microphone and started to sing as she let the rhythm flow within:

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me why…………_

_Don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying_

_Outside the door of your candy store  
_

As Haley sang she realised how much this song related to her relationship with Nathan so she took Jake's advice and sang with all her emotion and before she knew it she had let her emotions flow through the song and she had fun and she faced Jake as she sang and saw how much fun he was having playing the guitar she smiled as he winked at her to let her know she was doing great that was their signal to let each other know of their performance while on stage Haley repeated the action as she continued the song

_**(Chorus)**_

_**It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love**_

This, whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine……

_Set on this cold lonely sea  
so please baby try……_

_And use me for what I'm good for  
it ain't sayin' goodbye..._

_That's knocking down the door of your candy store _

_**(Chorus)**_

_**It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love**_

_  
It's all in this game of love……  
You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
you guide me  
Divide me  
into what……  
_

_(Guitar break)_

Haley stopped playing her guitar as she backed away from the microphone a little bit and let the spotlight shine on Jake as he had his guitar solo and Haley smiled as swayed her hips to the beat and she clapped her hands along with the audience who were still continuing their clapping this was the best performance that Jake has ever put on at that moment and he was enjoying every minute of this moment As Jake almost finished Haley moved back to the microphone and started to sing and play her guitar again

So please tell me why……

_Don't you come around no more_

_Cause right now I'm dying……_

_outside the door of your loving store _

_**(Chorus)**__  
__**It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love**_

_  
It's all in this game of love  
it's all in the game of love_

_It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love _

Roll me  
Control me  
please hold me  
(make me feel good, yeah)

_**(Chorus till fade)**_

_**It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love**_

As Haley finished singing she smiled and looked at the audience that were clapping widely and cheering even students at Newport well besides Nathan, Tim and the Newport cheerleaders; Haley smiled even more as she didn't let Nathan intimidate her while she sang even if he did she let that emotion go through her performance in her singing as Jake took off his guitar and grabbed Haley's hand; Haley turned her head and signaled for Junk to come too he caught on and met up with Haley and Jake and grabbed Haley's free hand as they put it up and then bowed down to the crowd and then stood back so the curtain could come down when it was down Haley smiled at both Jake and Junk.

"Wow that performance guys was amazing!" Haley squealed as they overheard their principal asking the crowd if they were amazing and they could hear the crowd going wild which made Haley, Jake and Junk smile proudly at their performance

"Nah Hales you made it amazing" Junk said

"Thanks but you guys made it even better more than amazing" Haley said

"Yeah true and Jake my dog that some tight skills you pulled there" Junk said as he pounded fist with Jake

"Yeah man I just let the music flow through me" Jake said in a hippie voice

"Dude that is freaky don't ever talk like that" Haley laughed as Junk agreed as Jake unplugged his guitar and put it in his guitar case; Haley also repeating this action and the three of them made their way to the stairs going back to the audience

"What guys somebody has got to spread the love" Jake said sarcastically as they all tried to not to be seen by students of Tree Hill which was really impossible

"Yeah you are doing a great job there dog; okay guys I got to go this way" Junk pointed towards Skills and the rest of the gang who were sitting pretty far from Lucas and Brooke

"Alright thanks for your talent Junk" Haley said

"Anytime"

Jake swung his arm over Haley's shoulder "So how are you doing?"

"Great why?"

Jake eyed Haley letting her know that he didn't believe her

"Okay not so great, I thought I would be okay you know with Nathan around but it just reopens wounds for me and I think I still have feelings for him" Haley confessed

"You think?"

"Fine I do; jeez Jake, are you my friend or my shrink"

"Anything you want me to be" Jake smiled at his petite friend as they joined Lucas and Brooke who had two seats saved for them

"Tutorgirl and Jackey you guys were awesome!" Brooke squealed as she pulled them both in a hug

Lucas chuckled as he said "I think you need to give them some air to breathe Brooke"

"Oh right sorry" Brooke quickly let go of her two best friends as Lucas hugged Haley then pounded fist with Jake as they all then sat down as they watched Skillz make his way up on the stage for the rapping showdown.

1hr later: 8pm

Brooke, Haley, Cecil, Bevin and Theresa along with Lucas, Jake, Damien, Skillz and Mouth were backstage waiting for the Newport cheerleaders to finish their dance to 'Buttons' by PCD well as Brooke summed up the dance to Haley when the curtain closed

"Okay that wasn't a dance routine that was like strip dance" Brooke pointed towards the cheerleaders who were almost to ripping off their cheer uniform.

"Well our dance has I bit of stripping but of the boys anyways ummm I don't know if it was me or not but since when did Rachel take over because I remember Peyton still cheerleading captain last year"

"Don't worry I noticed it too they probably replaced Peyton" Brooke said looking at Haley

"At the beginning of the year! Can they do that?"

"Yeah they can do that" Brooke said then she heard Lucas, Jake, Skillz and Damien groan in annoyance which caught Brooke and Haley's attention

"What are you guys problem?"

"How did we get involved in this dance routine anyway?" Skillz asked

"Because you love me" Bevin said proudly

"Oh yeah I do Baby girl" Skillz said wrapping his arm around her waist

"Awww they are so cute" Haley sighed

"Okay I know how the boys got in and well Mouth just likes to dance so no question there how did I get stringed into this?" Jake asked

"Well because you are my best friend and also Brooke's best friend so you wouldn't want to a sad Brooke Davis and Haley James would you?" Haley smiled at Jake

"Oh yeah I thought it was just because I was too nice"

"Yeah that too and did I just talk third person before?" Haley asked

"Yeah you did; okay you guys ready?" Jake asked everyone who all nodded as they heard Mr. Hargrove introduce them

* * *

The curtains went up and the music started to play as many had recognised the tune started to get excited even though it was by the same band that had sang 'Buttons' 

The ten teens made their way to the stage and separated the girls on the left side while the boys were on the right as the music started the play the girls started sway their hips as the boys started to check out the girls, the music started as the boys lip sing Timbland's part while the girls coupled up and did their dance routine around their partner even the boys did some dancing (Lucas& Brooke, Haley& Jake, Cecil& Damien, Bevin& Skillz and Theresa& Mouth):

"_Everybody listen all over the world  
__I got a story 'bout my favorite girl" (Wait a minute) _  
_  
__**Oh, my baby sexy fo sho**_**  
**_**I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)**_

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

_**I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute)  
**__  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
__**Boy, why you trippin' like that?  
You think 'cause you trickin you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
**__  
__**Minding my business, I was doing my dance  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buyin' the bar?(yes you did)  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)  
**__  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
__**Boy, why you trippin' like that?  
You think 'cause you trickin you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)**__  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
__**Boy, why you trippin' like that?  
You think 'cause you trickin you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
**__  
__**What is your problem daddy?  
So you roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be buggin'  
Like I'm some kind of hoe?  
Got no more questions now I want you to go  
So break (Break) **_

_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up _

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

_**Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no mo'  
(Wait a minute)**_

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
_**Boy, why you trippin' like that?  
You think 'cause you trickin you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
**__Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
__**Boy, why you trippin' like that?  
You think 'cause you trickin you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)**_

_**See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up in here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though **__  
(Wait a minute  
Girl, why you do me like that?) _

_**What they call you, Mr. Tin-man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
**__(Girl, why you do me like that?)  
__**I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back **_

The dance ended with their partner in their arms and the boys top as the girls had ripped their partner's top off during their dance routine.

All of Tree Hill students broke into applause even Newport and the hall were filled with girl's whistling from both school towards the 5 bare-chested boys on the stage. The 5 cheerleaders laughed as they had finished their dance and they were proud of it, Nathan watched on with jealousy as he watched Haley pick up Jake's shirt and give it to him but he shook his head and started to pretend to flex his muscles which made Haley laugh as she pushed him playfully to the backstage; he then swung his arm around her shoulders as if it was the natural thing to do.

* * *

AN: Don't review yet because there is another chapter for you readers yay... So click the next button to read more

* * *


	20. And the winner is

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from OTH :'(

* * *

**And the winner is…**

_At the ends of the talent show:_

"Okay ladies and gentleman give a round of applause to everyone who participated in the talent show" Mr. Turner said into the microphone as both he and Mr. Hargrove made their way to the stage with an envelope and trophy both in each hand. The students of both schools yelled and whistled and stamped their feet on the floor and then they lowered the noise they made.

"Okay I am going to read out the winning school of the talent show and then Mr. Turner will read the winner of the cheer routine" Mr. Hargrove explained

"Okay now according to the points added up for the talent show the winner of the talent show is…NEWPORT HIGH!" Mr. Hargrove yelled happily all the Newport students all stood up and broke out into applause while Tree Hill slowly moaned in annoyance while all the Newport students who participated in the talent show went up to the stage including Rachel who accepted the trophy and smiled 'innocently' especially at Brooke and Haley

"Wow we didn't think we be this good oh my gosh wow, ummm thank you to the judges and thank you to Tree Hill high for showing us your talent" Rachel said the word 'talent' bluntly and then they all made their way off the stage as they sat down the Newport students snickered at the Tree Hill high students and then clapped and cheered for Rachel and everyone else who just got off the stage.

"Congratulations to Newport on winning the talent show now it is time for me to announce the winner of the cheer routine" Mr. Turner announced hiding his disappointment as he opened the envelope

"And the winner for the cheer routine is…" Mr. Turner paused which made the Tree Hill students roll their eyes as they were use to him 'trying' to create a suspense in the meantime Rachel was fixing her hair and gave Nathan a quick peck on his cheek and stood up getting ready to go on stage

"The winner is TREE HILL HIGH!" Mr. Turner yelled happily into the microphone; Rachel on the other hand had her mouth gaped open in shocked; Peyton had a feeling Tree Hill might have taken the trophy so it was funny to Peyton to see Rachel's reaction.

Brooke, Haley and the rest of the Tree Hill high cheerleaders ran up to the stage happily; Brooke accepted the trophy and together with Haley and the rest of the cheerleaders they

"TREE WHAT?" the cheerleaders yelled into the microphone

"TREE HILL" the students of Tree Hill high yelled when Brooke put it towards them

Haley laughed and said "I said TREE WHAT?"

"TREE HILL!!" the students all yelled even louder that it echoed a second longer than last time

Brooke laughed and said in the microphone "Wow this is awesome but seriously we have to thank our lovely Raven basketball team guys for helping us out now you guys will be definitely getting your rewards tonight" Brooke said seductively especially towards Lucas; without thinking that it caused Haley to laugh and slap her on the arm

"Brooke!"

"Oh um I mean thank you everyone and to the judges and hello wasn't Haley, Jake and Junk great?" Brooke asked the audience

"YEAH" Tree Hill high yelled even some Newport students but of course Rachel had to add her 5 cents in

"Though they weren't good enough to win the talent show"

Haley glared at Rachel but had to look away as her heart ached when she saw Nathan swing his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Okay girls thank you and congratulations could Haley, Jake, please stay on the stage and Junk please come to the stage please" Mr. Hargrove said

"Okay even though you didn't win the talent show but we thought your performance was the star of the night it even beaten Newport's singing" Mr. Turner said which made Haley smile and looked to Jake and Junk who smiling proudly as well; though if Haley was to see Rachel facial expression she see a scowling pissed off Rachel, but she didn't dare to look.

"So we would like to present you with a talent recognition trophy" Mr. Hargrove smiled and handed Haley a trophy which Jake grabbed the free handle as they put it up in the air as the audience went wild cheering for the three teens.

* * *

AN: Just noticed this is a short chapter not much in it so anyways please review as I am working on the next chapters just a bit stuck so I am all open for ideas

* * *


	21. New friends and New enemies

Okay I don't own anything and I would like to thank all my reviewers oh and I would especially like to thank **_cheerrrgurl71 _**and **_SmallvilleOTH823_** for your suggestions as they were a huge help oh and to reassure SmallvilleOTH823 and everyone eles: Yes this is definately a NALEY story...So here's the next chapter no

**

* * *

**

New friends and new enemies

Haley awoke to the loud blaring alarm that rang throughout the camping area

"Ugh what time is it?" Brooke groaned in annoyance as she put the pillow over her head hoping to block out the loud ringing sound

Haley sighed and turned over stretched her arm and took out her mobile phone out of the dresser and blink her eyes a couple of time to get use to the light in the room then looked at the time on her mobile "It's 6am"

"What unbelievable I don't even get up at that time" Brooke muffled

Haley laughed and sat up and stretched and noticed Brooke didn't look like she was getting up anytime soon. Haley sat and looked around her and Brooke's room she actually kind of surprised how the cabins looked like she was expecting to open the cabin door and find four beds but no instead she finds a lounge room, kitchen, 2 bathroom and 3 bedrooms with 2 beds in each room it was like her house all over the camping area where everyone stayed in. Haley looked at Brooke and asked

"Hey Tigger you want scrambled eggs and bacon?"

Brooke smiled and turned her head towards Haley "Hales you know I would eat a whole plate or I'll feel bloated and then won't be able to do any activities so pretty much I'll share with you"

"Yep sure great I'll have to make some for whore and fake goldilocks" Haley rolled her eyes and stood up and stretched and bent down to go and pick out her clothes; Brooke's face saddened when she saw the tattoo above Haley's butt

"Hey Hales nice tat again does Nathan know about yet?"

Haley turned her head and realised her top and rose to show her '23' tattoo and her face too matched Brooke's face "Nope I don't think he ever would"

"Awww I would come over there and hug you but I am too lazy right now"

Haley laughed at Brooke's truth and picked up her ipod and speakers and turned to Brooke from the door "I know, now off I go and make your breakfast better be up soon"

"Yes mum" Brooke said sarcastically

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Nathan opened his eyes to blaring alarm going off then that stopped and then he heard music from within the cabin. Nathan opened his eyes more and surveyed where he was and found Rachel lying on his chest drooling as well; Nathan rolled his eyes in disgust and tried to get out of her grasp which cause Rachel to squirm

"Mmmm where you going Natey?"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he really hated Rachel calling him that name "Umm I have to get back to my cabin before the teacher bust me"

"Mmmm okay" Rachel mumbled and rolled over as Nathan got out of the bed and slipped on back his clothes that laid on the floor; he quietly made his way out of the room and wanted to get out of the cabin quickly before Haley saw him, it wasn't like he was cheating on her but why did he feel so guilty being around Rachel when Haley was there.

Nathan closed the door quietly and saw that the hallway was clear he walked into the lounge room which was opened widely so the kitchen was in clear view as Nathan walked into the lounge he could see Haley's eyes closed singing and dancing while making breakfast; what was even harder to restrain his eyes was Haley in her pj's shorts and tank top.

As Nathan couldn't breathe at the view he saw her top ride up as she reached up for a plate, Nathan had to blink his eyes a couple of times as he saw his jersey number tattooed above her butt.

* * *

Haley sang while making her breakfast; she was use to doing this everyday when Taylor and her mum had to go to work early she would have the whole house to herself and turn the music on sing while make breakfast then Brooke would come over sometimes and eat breakfast with Haley. Haley dished out the plate of breakfast she had just made and turned around; as she turned around she was soon faced with the blue eyes she has been planning trying to avoid all of these 5 days of camp.

"Umm hi" Haley said nervously; then she remembered her tattoo and put down the plate on the counter and pulled down her tank top down

"Hi…" Nathan said seeing Haley pulling down her tank top and still in disbelief that Haley tattooed his jersey number on her body

"Umm breakfast?" Haley pointed to the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon

"Umm…" Nathan said but was cut off by Brooke

"Mmmm Haley I am officially awake thanks to the smell of the beautiful breakfa…" Brooke said smiling then frowned when she saw Nathan

"Natey baby what are you still doing here?" Rachel said coming out to the lounge room without bothering to put on clothes just have the sheets wrapped around her; Haley's breath stopped realizing why Nathan was in her cabin _'Stupid me he is over you Haley; so get over it' _Haley thought.

Nathan got nervous all of sudden and looked at Haley and he couldn't tell what she was feeling but all she said was

"Umm here Brooke, breakfast ummm I just have to go somewhere" Haley stuttered trying not to break down in front of the people in the room

"Hales…" Brooke said concerned and pissed off knowing Rachel was meant to break Haley down

"Just eat your breakfast I am just going for my morning run" Haley smiled weakly and picked her Ipod up and the look in Haley's eyes broke Nathan's heart in a million pieces and it hurt him that he caused it as he watched Haley power walk out of the cabin and shut the door.

Brooke turned her to Nathan and Rachel and said in anger "You two are unbelievable; I shouldn't have let Haley come"

"Yeah you shouldn't have then we will have less whores in the cabin" Rachel snickered

"Oh get over yourself Rachel" a blonde curly haired girl said casually as she walked into the kitchen and dished out the left over scrambled eggs and bacon that was left in the pan; Brooke looked at Peyton weirdly at what she said

"Shut it emo" Rachel bit back

"Whatever, Brooke you can go and check on Haley" Peyton said not looking up from her plate as she dished into it "oh and say the breakfast is really good"

"Umm I usually leave Haley alone so she can get some time to gather her thoughts anyways Luke or Jake will come to her rescue" Brooke said then wondering why in the world she was talking to Peyton

"Okay whatever"

"Now you" Brooke turned her head and pointed her finger at Nathan "Next time you wanna sleep with her" Brooke pointed her finger at Rachel "Find another place to screw her okay?"

Nathan gulped and nodded which made Brooke smiled "Okay good now you can get out of here and you put on some clothes" Brooke said glaring at Rachel

* * *

Nathan walked out of the cabin and wanted to look for Haley _'oh yeah and say what oh sorry Haley I slept with my girlfriend even though I am still in love with you; yeah great going there Nathan'. _Nathan turned his head around the camping area and saw Haley running then bumping into Lucas and Jake; Nathan growled silently at the scene unfolding in front of him. As Lucas and Jake both looked worry; Lucas wrapped his arms around Haley and let Haley bury herself into his chest while Jake rubbed her shoulders and said soothing words to her

* * *

Haley quieted down and Lucas let his grip go from Haley "Thanks guys" Haley said weakly

"You sure you okay, Hales?" Jake said with concern in his eyes

"I don't know, I thought I be over Nathan but just knowing he has a girlfriend that kills me inside I know I am meant to be over him but how do get over the first guy you ever love; heck I even tattooed his jersey number on me"

"Ha! So you do regret it?" Lucas pointed his finger at Haley accusingly

Haley pushed his finger out of her face "No, I don't regret it I am just saying that I am still in love with Nathan and it hurts that we can't be together"

"You can be together Hales?" Jake said

"No we can't!" Haley yelled in frustration

"Why not?" Jake asked knowing Haley will crack with the real reason

"Because I am scared! Okay is that what you wanted to hear being with Nathan scares me so much that if he ever broke my heart I know I will fall apart and I am not ready for a heartbreak I am too weak" Haley yelled and then let the tears fall from her eyes; Jake eyes softened as he hated seeing Haley cry

"Hey that rhymed; heart and fall apart" Lucas said but Jake nudged him in the ribs

"Sorry" Lucas said and hugged Haley and said while hugging her

"Hales okay you know I don't really like Nathan but if Nathan is 'the one' for you then you have got to take chances in your life you cannot hide from love and there will be some heartbreaks along the line that you have got to accept but you have Jake, Brooke and I are here to help you if Nathan ever hurt you" Lucas said rubbing Haley's hair

Haley broke from Lucas's grip and took a deep breath in and nodded

"So you going to be okay only 4 days left" Jake said rubbing the side of Haley's arm

Haley nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeves with her hands "Yeah I got you guys and Brooke" Haley said weakly

* * *

"Okay my name is Miss. Turner and no, I am not related to Mr. Turner" a black-haired lady in her late twenties said

"So I am just going to check off the roll" Miss. Turner said taking out the roll as the students sat down on a long log; Nathan was surprised to see Haley getting along with Cecil and Damien, then Nathan saw Dean Taylor sit down next to Haley, Haley turned her head to see who was next to her and smiled at him which he returned back to her in a flirtatious smile which made her giggle.

"Cecil Cooper"

"Here"

"Rachel Gattina"

"Here" Rachel giggled as she linked arms with Nathan which pulled Nathan out of gaze on Haley

"Haley James"

"Here"

"Nathan Scott"

"Here"

"Dean Taylor"

"Here" Nathan saw Dean send Haley a wink which made Haley bite her lips in shyness

"And Damien West"

"Here"

"Okay good everyone here even though it is a small group I would like you all to behave and you are all mature enough anyway since you are seniors; okay today we are doing rock climbing"

* * *

"So Haley James your life is in my hand" Dean said as he and Haley both put on their harness

Haley chuckled and looked at her rock climbing partner and had to admit he was pretty cute, black hair and green eyes and well-built; that was because he played baseball from what Haley learnt from him

"Yes it is so you better take care of it and not let me die"

"Oh I wouldn't do that to a pretty girl like you" Dean flirted with Haley this made Haley blush as he walked away from Haley who was smiling broadly she noticed Nathan staring at her not like 'she's hot' stare more of 'get-your-hands off my girl' stare. Haley rolled her eyes and made her way towards Dean she didn't know what happened but she linked arms Dean and was dragging him to get started and for once she didn't care what happened and what Nathan thought of her.

_20 mins later:_

"Okay Dean please don't let me fall" Haley yelled when she made it to the top

"Me?" Dean said in a faked hurt tone "Haley how could you I'm hurt with how much trust in me you have"

Haley looked down from the top "Well considering I have only known you for at least an hour"

"Yeah true, okay you ready, slow and steady come down"

"Okay" Haley took a deep breath in and slowly made her way down

"Hey whore you taking all day I've been up and down already" Rachel yelled from the ground

"Shut up Rachel" Cecil yelled as she too was climbing down

Haley was too busy listening to Cecil and Rachel that she missed a rock a slipped "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Haley yelled as she fell then all of a sudden her fall abruptly stopped

Haley's breathing pace was faster than ever and she thought her heart had stopped "Haley hurry grab something can't hold on any longer" Dean yelled as he held onto the rope tightly

Haley nodded and quickly found the nearest rock and held onto it with her life "Okay"

"Okay Hales come down slowly I'll move slowly and be there when you come down okay, can you do that Haley?" Dean yelled up to Haley with concern in his voice

Haley just gulped and nodded

"Don't worry Hales I promise you won't get hurt" Dean said and somehow this had struck Haley hard

_5 minutes later:_

Haley landed safely to the ground when she had feet on the ground Dean, Cecil and Damien came running to her

"Hales you okay?" Cecil ran to her and hugged her

Haley laughed "Yeah I'm okay"

"You sure?" Damien said and hugged Haley as well

"Yes I'm sure; thanks to Dean" Haley smiled and looked at Dean

"Hey you did say that your life was in my hands and literally it was so how did I do?" Dean smirked

"Well Dean Taylor you past" Haley laughed that she didn't notice the relief look that Nathan Scott had on his face and the urge he had boiling inside of him to run over there and kiss her knowing that she was safe now

* * *

_Lunch:_

"Oh my gosh is it true that you almost died today" Brooke squealed as she sat down next to her in the cafeteria hall and pulled Haley into a hug

"Ahh….going to soon…cutting circulations" Haley said trying to breath as Brooke quickly let go of her

Lucas and Jake laughed but then Lucas switched on his brotherly protection "You okay though Haley, did Nathan do it I can go beat him up"

Haley rolled her eyes "No Nathan didn't do it; actually to make the story short I was in rock climbing, climbing down missed a rock and started to fall but then…" Haley was cut off by a voice

"Hey Hales"

"Hey Dean"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned which Haley found cute

"Yeah I'm okay thanks to you"

"That's good anyways better go and eat lunch see you later" Dean said before walking off to his mates

"Yeah" Haley said dreamingly that she forgot to finish her story

"Well we all know who saved her" Jake said which made Haley chuckle

"So what's the cutie's name?" Brooke asked

"Dean Taylor"

"Taylor haha Taylor like your sister's name" Lucas pointed out

"Dude stop" Haley said and chucked a pea at him

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we are going to do canoeing so please pair up" a guy in his late twenties spoke

"Oh Broody will you be my partner?" Brooke smiled

"Of course my Pretty Girl" Lucas smirked

Jake shook his head at his friends and turned his head and noticed Peyton was by herself yeah he heard about what she did heck he even saw what she did before but that was the past right? Jake sighed and walked up to her

"Hey" Jake said

Peyton looked at the guy in front of her and had to admit he was pretty cute "Hi"

"I don't really have a partner so would you like to be my partner?"

Peyton smiled "Yeah sure oh the name is Peyton" Peyton put out her hand

"Jake" Jake accepted the handshake and he swear he felt a shot of electricity run throughout his body a good vibe that Jake hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

AN: Yeah okay not much Jeyton in here I know but anyways please review and I can try to UD as soon as possible...School kind of hectic you know what I am not giving you guys any excuses so review and put up another chapter as soon as I can...the more I get the faster it makes me write the new chapter

* * *


	22. Moving on or not

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Hello I know I am ready for all the sharp objects to be thrown at me for not ud as soon as possible but I blame school anyways enough of my talking here is the next chapter

* * *

**Moving on…or not**

_The next day:_

Haley looked at Dean and smiled and nodded to whatever he was rambling on about, it wasn't like she lost interest in him it was just that it was hard to concentrate on him it just her attention seemed to be focused on the couple in front of her or should she say 'fk buddies'; seriously it pissed Haley off that Nathan no wait actually Rachel couldn't keep her hands off him even while they were walking to the river for their next activity as Rachel had her hands riding up his shirt and of course she had to do it in front of Haley and make matter worst Nathan didn't do anything as he had his hands around her shoulder.

"Ugh get a room" Haley thought out loud

"Huh?" Dean said which pulled Haley back to reality

"Oh nothing you were saying something about how you almost fell down"

"Haley I finished that story already. What's wrong Haley?" Dean asked sincerely; Haley couldn't tell him the truth even if he knew of Haley and Nathan's past so Haley just said

"Oh I kind of have a fear of water so I'm just sort of nervous about canoeing seriously couldn't they ask anyone if they had a fear of water but oh no they…" Haley was cut off as Dean placed his lips on hers which caught Haley off guard.

Haley was so glad they were last in line and that Nathan was in front of them but was in a trance when Dean kissed her; Haley felt something she wasn't sure if she was imagining the feeling but it was sort of like Nathan's kiss but Haley felt that something could happen if she stayed with Dean

"Woah…I mean what… I mean why?" Haley stuttered

This caused Dean to smirk as he said "I would have kissed you on our first date but I couldn't resist right now"

"Oh" was all Haley could say surprised but this caused Dean to worry if he had made the right move then Haley just smiled as she jumped and kissed Dean back as Dean caught her and held her by her waist as Haley wrapped her hands around Dean's neck; Dean soon fell into the kiss motion and before they knew it they broke apart for air as Dean placed his forehead against Haley's forehead and smirked as Haley thought

_'I must move on'_

* * *

_At the river:_

"Okay class, today is canoeing now will everybody…" Miss Turner was cut off with Dean and Haley coming a bit behind and out of breath

"Well glad you two could join us" Miss Turner cocked an eyebrow up waiting for an explanation as Haley said

"Umm we just got lost" Haley said

"We were all following each other how could you get lost?" Rachel said sneering at Haley while Nathan noticed Haley's hair to be a bit messed up and her white shirt wrinkled and the fact Haley's lips were swollen like when he kissed her Nathan closed his eyes trying to get rid of the image of Haley kissing Dean as Dean said

"Ummm lets' just say we got distracted" Dean smirked as placed an arm around her waist as Haley got nervous with Nathan there

"Well then since you got distracted, girls and boys I will choose the partners"

"What…ugh thanks a lot poncho girl" Rachel said rolling her eyes as Haley ignored her as she dragged Dean to sit next to Cecil and Damien therefore they were opposite Nathan and Rachel as Miss. Turner continued

"Okay Cecil and Damien you guys have been sensible" Miss. Turner said as Haley and Cecil giggled while Damien smirked as Miss. Turner glared at them they be quiet

"Anyways as for the next four Nathan Scott you can partner with Haley James"

"Uhhh…okay" Haley was going to protest but decided not to

"And Rachel Gattina you can go with Dean Taylor" Miss. Turner said as Rachel winked at Dean who was surprised as Haley rolled her eyes and thought _'boys will be boys unbelievable'_

"Okay everybody let's go canoeing" Miss. Turner said as everybody stood up going to their partners

* * *

_30 minutes later:_ Nathan and Haley canoeing 

Haley wanted to scream the silence between Nathan and her was an agonizing feeling for her it wasn't like the comfortable silence they used to have but it was awkward and all she heard was the oars hitting the water. Haley closed her eyes ready to talk to Nathan who was behind her

"So how are you Nathan?" Haley asked nervously and all she got was a blunt 'okay' from his mouth and which extended to another minute of awkward silence

"I'm sorry" Haley said out of the blue which caught Nathan by surprise

"What?" Nathan said stopped using the oar as turned his head towards Haley and also noticed that everyone else were really behind them and they were a lot closer to the shore

"I'm sorry" Haley said nervously

"For what?" Nathan said and this scared Haley as she saw the darkness in his eyes

"For everything at Newport, to now and about Dean and you were right about me being scared because I was scared being with you and seeing with you Peyton scared me even more" Haley couldn't believe she was telling Nathan she hadn't even told Brooke or Lucas any of this

After a few minutes of silence Haley just said unsure "Sooo are we okay?"

Nathan just scoffed at this and yelled "Are we okay? What do think Haley I'll just forgive and we can just get back together! Do you not remember that we have moved on I am with Rachel and you are with Dean!"

Haley held in her tears and said sternly "I didn't expect us to be back together trust me on that I just wanted to apologize and I don't expect anything to happen because I know you are with Rachel and I'm glad you are happy as for me and Dean it just happened about I don't know about 35 minutes ago as he just kissed me"

"Happy…right yeah you are right I am happy with Rachel I am so I thank you Haley James for breaking up with me because I found a better person to be with and it seems you have moved on with Dean hope he is great" Nathan said and just started hitting his oars against the waters a bit quicker than Haley which caused the canoeing boat to tip and letting them tip the side and fall into the water

"AHHH!" was the last thing Haley said before falling into the water as she closed her eyes and tried to bring herself for air but she was stuck her seat _'oh great I'm going to drown'_ Haley thought but then she felt the boat tip back the right way giving her air to breath

Haley took a deep breath as a voice said "Haley oh shit! Are you okay?" Nathan's voice rang into her ears

Haley just nodded as she felt the wetness on her clothes sticking to her skin and her hair dripping as she said sternly to Nathan who was also all wet "Just get us to land!"

Nathan just nodded and stood as the water was at his middle chest as he pushed the canoeing boat as soon as they got to the land Nathan helped Haley out of the boat she then pushed his hands away as Rachel and Dean reached the shore as they got out Rachel started to laugh as Haley turned to glare at Rachel while Dean smirked at the sight of Haley's black bra through her white shirt this just pissed Haley off

"Rachel just shut up! Dean, stop staring at me! Nathan, just stay the hell away from me! And somebody tell Miss. Turner I have gone to my room before I get sick" Haley yelled then turned away from the group and made her way to her cabin as soon as Haley made it to her cabin she was glad that no one were there as she made her way to her bed not caring about the wet clothes as she lay on her bed and broke down into tears at what Nathan said, at every thing she did to hurt Nathan and the fact she was still in love with Nathan.


	23. Cold, bliss of kisses and blackouts

**Colds, bliss of kisses and blackouts**

Haley awoke at 8am the next morning with a pounding headache and realized she was in her pj's and remembered that Brooke had woke her up and got her to change into her pj's as Haley awoke she sneezed about 3 times and realized her nose was runny

"Ugh my head" Haley moaned and go up without looking at the time as she walked into the kitchen and made her way to the fridge and saw a note and a tissue box next to the fridge

'_Hey Tutorgirl the teachers are letting you have a rest today because when I woke up you were out like a light bulb and you had pretty high temperature…So enjoy the break and stay out of the rain_

_Love Tigger '_

Haley chuckled and then noticed that it was indeed raining 'Thank gosh I'm sick' Haley thought as she looked around and smiled remembering she was now alone in the big cabin

"What shall I do to pass time?" Haley thought aloud as she sneezed again

"A shower would be a good thing first" Haley said

* * *

_At lunch:_

Haley would've gone to the cafeteria for lunch as she was feeling a lot better well minus the fact of her headache and her heart aching. Well Haley found a hidden dvd cabinet and a tv which surprised Haley but it was coming towards the end of 'The Notebook' as she cried during the movie she also didn't go as she enjoyed the silence away from the hectic world.

As the movie came towards the end, Haley chuckled at how many tissues were there surrounding her and the empty popcorn bowl as she slowly got up and packed away the dvd she decided to make her lunch as she cleaned up her mess then made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her Ipod nano and closed her eyes and scrolled through her songs then stopped at 'The Right Kind of Wrong' by Leann Rimes, Haley just had to laugh at that song as she pressed play and placed it on her speakers as she put the music loud enough for her to hear as she prepared her lunch and sang along to the song.

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

Nathan Scott sat in the cafeteria with his friends and girlfriend well he wouldn't even call Rachel a girlfriend as she had slept many guys as Nathan has slept with other girls. He ignored what everybody was saying all he kept thinking of her, Haley he always has ever since she left Newport 2 years ago and it pissed him off how much power Haley had over his emotions it drove him crazy and then she was with Dean. He couldn't tell Haley of Dean's reputation with girls of flirting,, leading them on and then screwing them and then humiliating them; Nathan couldn't let that happen to Haley but he would just sound like a jealous ex-boyfriend. Nathan looked over to Haley's table and noticed Haley wasn't there then remembered overhearing Cecil telling Damien that Haley was not feeling well.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Nathan looked to his girlfriend and noticed she was checking out other guys and flirting with other guys openly. Nathan had enough he wanted Haley, he needed her.

"Ummm hey guys I'm out I just forgot something" Nathan said trying to make it up as he went along

"What? Do you want me to come and help you look for it?" Rachel said seductively

"No I'll be okay" Nathan said walking away

"But it's raining" Rachel said out loud but Nathan ignored her and made his way to his destination and no rain was going to stop him

_Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
_

Haley placed her Mac and Cheese into the microwave as she tied her hair into a messy bun and sang and danced along with the song

_I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause every time I run you're the on I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Yeeeahhhhh…_

Nathan ran through the rain he was glad he was wearing a sweatshirt as pulled up the hood so no one would recognise him as he ran towards Haley's cabin

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

Haley took her lunch out of the microwave and emptied the cheese power onto the pasta and mixed it together she then sat on the couches in the living room and then started to eat but then there was a loud knocking on her door which caused Haley to jump as the rain was getting worse.

Haley quickly placed her Mac and Cheese and went to the door and opened it reveling a soaked Nathan Scott

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much (Yeah….)  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong (I should try to be…)  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (Right kind wrong)  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Nathan…" Haley said shocked and quietly

"I need you Hales, I am not happy, I…" Nathan was going to continue but was cut off with Haley's lips crashing onto his as he caught her he moved forward as she moved backward not breaking the kiss as they magically made it to the couch with Nathan on top of Haley as they both kissed with passion, lust and love.

As Haley ran her hand through his hair they quickly broke apart when a clap of thunder erupted causing a blackout in the cabin

"Ahhhh!" Haley yelled as clutched onto Nathan's sweatshirt

"Shhh it's okay it is just a blackout" Nathan said calming Haley down just then 'Pop, Lock and Drop it remix' rang from Haley's cell. Haley chuckled as she reached for her phone as Nathan lifted himself a little a bit to let Haley grab her phone

"Hey Tigger" Haley said a little out of breath

"_Hey you okay? You sound like you out of breath" _

"Just the blackout freaked me out"

"_Yeah you are going to be by yourself the teachers aren't letting us go to our cabin just in case we got struck by lightning so I just wanted to see if you would be okay"_

"Yeah I'll be fine, Bye Tigger" Haley smiled at Nathan

"_Cya Tutorgirl call me if you need anything" Brooke said as Haley hung up on her_

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked looking down at Haley as she placed her cell phone on the table

"Yeah just a blackout so no one can go to their cabin"

Nathan just smirked the smirk that Haley had missed "Well then we do have the whole cabin to ourselves"

Haley chuckled and said "Yeah but we need to talk about this…you know us"

Nathan just sunk his head and started to kiss Haley's neck as Haley closed her eyes as Nathan said between kisses "Haley it has been… two years...and talking is so overrated"

"Hmmm true we can talk about us tomorrow" Haley giggled as Nathan mouth covered her as they made up for the past two years they missed

* * *

AN: I know where have I been sorry lost my 'mojo' for a while or whatever and seriously school have taken over my life and it is like what my second last year and I have all these exams to deal with seriously it pisses me off. Anyways hope you liked the Naley action it wasn't hot action or anything so what will happen now because they have one day left together. Thank you again to all who reviewed please review and leave some ideas because they may just be some inspiration for my story

* * *


	24. Sorry!

**AN:** Okay I want to say **SORRY!!** I won't be writing for awhile because I said before it's my final year in high school and I really want to focus my attention on studying so you won't see me for awhile as you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am terribly sorry for that. This also includes my stopping of my youtube videos wipe tear

Anyway after I finish school which is around the middle of November and after I finish school I am going holidaying in AMERICA!! LA HERE I COME!! Sorry I am very excited for that trip...I probably try to write during my trip but I don't think I be able to post it until I come back

Anywho...but who knows I might post a random chapter wink wink


	25. Taking a chance at love again

**AN: OMG! Almost a year since I last updated...SORRY! Anywho I hope this chapter may make up for the long hiatus period (ok it would take a lot more than chapter right?) lol BUT I would love to thank everybody who reviewed :D**

**I'm gonna start thanking reviewers for this story [because I'm so mean that I don't think I did give credit to them] so let us start :D...THANK YOU TO:** vampiregurl, love love love 6, mary-023, loveu2much, naley95, HighSchoolMusicalWhore, 23NaleyLVR23, twilightnaley19, GottaluvNaley

**Thanks to: **GottaluvNaley**, seriously your review made me smile I mean reading my story the 5th time (made me smile to the max lol)  
THANKS TO THOSE WHO PUT THIS ON ALERT AND FAVOURITED IT  
Ok enough of me rambling...chapter 24**

**

* * *

****Taking a chance at love…again**

_6am:_

Haley awoke in her bed and noticed that the rain was slowly slowing down she noticed that Brooke wasn't there. She then realized someone's arm around her waist she turned around and buried her head into his chest as he watched her smile sleepily he noticed a strand of Haley's hair fall to the front as he slowly placed it behind her ear as Haley reached to hold his hand as it interlaced. Haley opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long" Nathan said as he kissed Haley's forehead

"Hmm we have to wake up to reality" Nathan said

Haley just groaned and buried her head in his chest and said "I don't want to"

"Same I would want to stay like this forever"

"But too bad we can't" Haley smiled and sat up as Nathan stared at the back of Haley and noticed Haley's red tank top ride up revealing his jersey number. Nathan smirked as he found this very sexy for Haley to have a tattoo of his jersey number. Haley could feel his stare on her back as she looked at him questionably then remembered the tattoo as she quickly put down her tank top but Nathan stopped her as he traced the number

"Don't Hales it looks sexy on you"

Haley blushed as she stopped as she was about to get up but Nathan said "Why?"

"Why? What?" Haley turned her head to Nathan

"The tattoo"

"Got it after I broke up with you I thought we would never see each other again so I got your jersey number to remind me of my first true love" Haley explained

"Are you still in love with him?" Nathan said without thinking and wanted to mentally kick himself

Haley smiled and nodded "Yeah I am still madly in love with him"

Nathan smiled genuinely as he sat up and said "Well he is also still madly in love with you" Haley blushed as he pulled her into a passionate kiss as Haley kissed back and soon Haley pushed Nathan back slowly without breaking the kiss as Haley straddled Nathan as she laid on top of him.

When air become an issue Nathan smiled widely as Haley's lips were swollen and he was proud that he caused it this time "Okay up you get and get changed, I'll make us breakfast" Haley said getting off him happily and skipped to the kitchen. Nathan sighed and placed his hand behind his head and said

"Man I could get used to this"

* * *

As Nathan got up and put his pants and t-shirt back on he went to the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist but she got out of his grasp and placed the egg and bacon onto his plate and on her plate as Nathan tried again but she just said

"I have to clean this" Haley said but Nathan knew something was up

"Haley? What is it?" Nathan asked as Haley dumped the dirty fry pan into the sink and walked to the counter and then turned to Nathan and stated the obvious

"Rachel"

"Ohh" Nathan said he hadn't even thought of that

"Yeah I mean you break up with her we have today as our last day together and then what hang out together and be that stabbing pain in Rachel's heart" Haley said

"Hales we want to be together? Right?" Nathan asked placing his hands on her waist

"Yeah, but…" Haley said but was cut off with Nathan lips on hers as she spoke in between kisses

"Nathan…we can't…do…this…when you are…in a rela…tion…ship" Haley couldn't talk anymore as she forgot her main point of the talk as she kissed Nathan back; he lifted her up onto the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist as Haley realized what she was doing as she broke away from the kiss

"Haley!" Nathan groaned and just started to kiss her neck as Haley groaned

"Nathan!" Haley said catching his attention as he smiled and looked at her in the eye soon Haley was looking at Nathan in the eye and soon forgot her trail of thought as she shook her head

"Hypothetically speaking, if you were to break up with Rachel and we were together how long could we last I live in Tree Hill and you live in Newport how could we make it work and what about college I'm planning to go to Duke and…"

Nathan cut Haley off as he said "Duke me too"

"What…really!" Haley said as Nathan nodded as Haley smiled and hugged him and then remembered what she was going to say

"Okay so again hypothetically speaking what will happen now?"

Nathan took a deep breath and started to think but thought _'why the hell am I thinking for…I want to be with Haley no doubt about that' _

"I want to be with you Haley no questions about it we have been apart too long not again"

Haley smiled as she said "Nathan you live in Newport and I live in Tree Hill so we were apart anyways"

"No because there are these new technologies called a cellphone, computers, webcams that allow you to communicate"

Haley laughed "Okay smart alley aren't you all upgraded in technology"

"That's all me baby" Nathan said as he leaned down to kiss her but she placed her fingers against his lips

"Rachel" Nathan groaned

"Hales we established I was going to break up with her"

"I know until that happens then we can kiss I just commited infidelity no matter how much I hate the girl it isn't fair" Haley said truthfully that made Nathan smile

"That's what I love about you Hales" Nathan said then froze at what he said

Haley smiled at his words "I love you too Nathan Scott"

Nathan relaxed at those five words as he was about to kiss her but just leaned down and kissed her cheek "Kiss you later"

Haley nodded "Definately shall we eat?"

"We shall" Nathan moved back to allow Haley jump down as they grabbed their plate and sat down at the stools eating and talking

* * *

_An hour later:_

"Tutorgirl...and Hot Shot?" Brooke said surprised as walked into the cabin with Lucas, Jake and Peyton

Nathan and Haley looked behind as they were washing the dishes "Hey Tigger"

Brooke looked at everyone as they walked further into the cabin as she held Lucas's hand to calm him as she looked to Jake and Peyton and asked loudly "Did we walk into the Twilight Zone? I think we did because one Peyton is not a bitch"

"Hey!" Peyton said offended as Jake glared at Brooke but she ignored them and continued as Haley and Nathan turned around to listen to Brooke's theory

"Which I will soon find out why and two my Tutor Girl in the same room as Nathan Scott her ex and both are still breathing... did you two have angry sex?"

"Brooke!" Haley, Lucas and Jake yelled while Nathan and Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at her bluntness

"What?" Brooke asked

"Babe I don't want to hear anything about Hales and sex together she is like my sister" Lucas said as Jake agreed

"Even if we did I wouldn't tell you" Haley said

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and said "Damn you didn't because if you did you have the 'I-got-laid look and you wouldn't just say what you said"

Haley scoffed "What would I say?"

"Nothing you just be biting your bottom lip nervously and blushing" Brooke pointed out as the boys agreed

Haley looked to Nathan and hit him playfully "You're meant to be on my side"

"I am but Brooke is just stating the facts" Nathan smirked at Haley

"OMG you guys are back together you tutor slut!" Brooke said out loud

"Brooke! We are not together... yet" Haley mumbled as Brooke said to Peyton and the boys while glaring at Haley

"Could you guys give us some privacy please" the foursome rushed out of the cabin leaving Haley and Brooke alone

"Yet! Haley Elizabeth James you do not kiss another guy when he is with another girl despite how much we hate her! That has always been our rule what happened?" Haley sighed as turned around at Brooke's words and simply said

"He happened" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest as Haley said

"That's why I told him we can't be together until he has broken up with Rachel"

"What about Dean?"

"Nothing is going to happen he kissed me but nothing was going to happen" Brooke nodded then said

"Are you sure you want go through it again with Nathan?" Haley nodded and explained

"That's why I said I won't kiss him until he breaks it off with Rachel"

Brooke sighed "You going for long distance while he still schools with Rachel?"

Haley hadn't thought of that and began to feel unsure of the idea "I want to try long distance"

"But?" Brooke pressed on knowing Haley

"But now I'm scared what if he gets bored and cheats on me?"

Brooke sighed knowing this was what was bothering Haley as she pulled her in for hug "He loves you Haley; but I'm scared for you and I know you love Nathan but do you trust him?"

Haley nodded as pulled back and said truthfully "I trust him am I wierd to trust him considering his reputation"

Brooke chuckled and shook her head "No honey you are just in love"

Haley smiled a little "Are you still mad?"

Brooke shook her head and swung her arms around Haley's shoulders "No but Rachel is going to have your head; but not to worry I'll protect you"

"Aww thanks Tigger"

"Forever and Always Haley-Bop" Brooke said in her best Nathan Scott imitation

Haley burst into laughter "Oh god don't do that again"

_

* * *

  
Meanwhile..._

As soon as Lucas, Jake, Peyton and Nathan walked out, Lucas turned around and pushed Nathan against the walls of cabin

Not wanting to alert Brooke and Haley Jake stepped up and said "Luke he's not worth it"

Lucas just glared at Nathan as he push him further and asked "What happened?"

"None...of...your business" Nathan said out of breath. Lucas growled and pushed his arm further into Nathan's neck as Jake pushed Lucas away

"Stop it" Nathan coughed to take in some air as he mumbled "Thanks"

Jake glared at Nathan and said in a threatening tone "I didn't do it for you I did it for Hales you better damn well not hurt her or Lucas and I will break some laws to hurt you"

Nathan gulped as Peyton went to his side to help him "And you" Lucas stared at Peyton

"Stay the hell away from Haley" Jake pushed Lucas slightly as Lucas looked to his mate

"What?!"

"Don't talk to her like that" Jake said as Lucas chuckled

"You protecting her the girl that caused all that drama in Newport"

"She's different now" Jake looked to Peyton as Lucas shook his head

"I think she is clouding your judgment talk to me when you have senses knocked back into you" Lucas said walking away just

Brooke opened the door to see her boyfriend left the situation as she saw Nathan catching his breathe while Peyton and Jake stood not far from each other

"Luke!" Brooke shouted as Haley walked behind her

"Is he okay?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan stand up vertically as she noticed some bruises on his neck as pushed past Brooke to inspect the bruises

"Oh my gosh! Nathan what happened?" Nathan didn't want to cause trouble but Brooke caught on and said

"I'll go talk to Lucas" Haley clicked to what had happened and said

"No Lucas needs to hear it from me" Haley turned to Nathan and said

"I'll be back" Nathan nodded not knowing what to say as Haley walked back inside to get flip flops and walked out. The foursome watched Haley leave as Brooke said

"Well lets get inside you and you need to do some explaining to me" Brooke motioned to Nathan and Peyton as they all walked into the cabin

* * *

**AN: Please review...love them and drop by some ideas. I have ALMOST finished the next chapter just making some adjustments to it and editing and all that jazz**


	26. Bad things change people

**AN: Okay my fellow reviewers for those patiently waiting I give you two chapters hope you enjoy. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! SERIOUSLY YOU WARM MY HEART HEHEHE... Why I keep thinking over and over for the chapters to not disappoint you guys**

**Thanks to: Vampiregurl, GottaluvNaley, twilightnaley19 **

**Seriously I was over the moon with you three reviews I know it's less numbers for reviews but you guys reviews made up for it :D Although I do *cough* love reading *cough* more reviews ;) **

** THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVOURITED AND ALERTED THIS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TOO!! :)**

**Okay this chapter will explain why Peyton is the broody Peyton we all know :) ENJOY xoxo**

* * *

**Bad things change people**

Brooke sat down on one of the lounges as Jake sat next to her then looked to Peyton and Nathan "You know you guys can sit down this is your cabin Blondie"

Nathan and Peyton sat down on the opposite of Brooke and Jake. Brooke leaned forward and asked "So what happened?"

Nathan chuckled at the deja vu "Haley told you already".

Brooke rolled her eyes annoyed "I know that I mean two years ago. What happened between you two? I can guess you guys were never together but I'm intrigued in your life Blondie... for years being well a bitch and then this broody girl almost as broody as my broody" Brooke paused and began to think about Lucas as Jake chuckled.

"Davis do you need to go and Brooke yourself?" Brooke eyes widened in shock as she slapped Jake on shoulders.

"Jake Jegalski you take that back!" Brooke continuously hit him.

"Ahh I surrender okay... okay I take it back" Jake stood up stepping back from the attack of Brooke Davis.

Nathan and Peyton looked to each other as they couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them stopping them from their "fight". Brooke put her hands up to surrender as Jake and her went back to their respected seats as Brooke looked to Nathan and Peyton to answer her question.

Nathan looked to Peyton who took a deep breath and said "When Haley left; Nathan and I wasn't together it was just my way of getting back at Haley I guess for taking everything from my life cheerleading and my ex-boyfriend"

Brooke nodded knowing there was more as Peyton leaned forward as Nathan wrapped his arm around Peyton shoulders "A few weeks after that my mum died in a car accident on her way to pick me up because my car broke down and I was running late to cheer practice because I skipped school; she died in the hospital"

Peyton wiped the tears away from her eyes as she took a deep breathe and continued "I guess I began to pull away from people and I began to see who my real friends were and surprisingly I had none except Nathan came around, that was when I knew"

"Knew what?" Brooke asked intrigued

Peyton looked to Nathan "Haley changed him for the better the Nathan Scott I knew would not visit anyone that is on his shit list" Peyton chuckled a little as Nathan chuckled back

Brooke looked at Peyton "Wow I'm sorry that happened to you"

Peyton smiled weakly not really liking the pity as she said "Thanks but it happened a long time ago but it changed me I didn't like the person I was becoming and well you can say that Rachel took that place"

"Took that place? Honey she was already another old you but worst" Brooke said jokingly as everyone laughed to Brooke's tone as she turned to Nathan

"So you love Haley?" Nathan nodded as Brooke shook her head

"Then why the hell are you with Rachel?!"

"Haley and I were over and I was trying to move on..." Nathan took his hands off Peyton as he scratched the back of his head trying to explain but was cut off by Brooke

"With Rach-hoe seriously?"

Nathan rolled his eyes "Okay so I didn't pick the right the person I was hurt; I love Haley but I thought Haley was over me and I decided she will always have my heart but I guess I didn't have her heart" Nathan said solemly letting his head hang down there was more that he felt but he sure ain't hell going to share that with everyone.

Brooke stood up and walked towards Nathan and lifted his chin up by her fingers she smiled at him "Trust me Scott you have her heart"

Brooke stood and placed her hands on her hip as Nathan looked up to her as she stated "Now toughen up Hotshot because you are breaking up with Rachel"

"That sounds so horrible Tigger" Jake said as Brooke turned her head towards him and shrugged her shoulders

"It does doesn't it but again where is Rach-hoe? Please do tell ?" Brooke sat next to Petyon

"Probably screwing some Tree Hill jock she has been having her eyes on them these past days and since Nate left her hanging last night she just bolted like some five year girl spotting candy"

"Oh they were defintely candy" Brooke joked

"Down girl you have broody" Peyton teased Brooke. Brooke laughed as she side hugged the blonde girl

"Oh my gosh! If you weren't such a bitch we could have all been best friends and that could happen" Brooke squealed as Peyton laughed as she caught Jake's eyes. She smiled at him slyly but Brooke caught on as she said

"So Peyt you know Jake. Why don't you two get to know each other while I interrogate hotshot outside" Brooke said getting up and dragging Nathan without his permission

"But..." Nathan started but closed his mouth from Brooke's death glare as she opened the front door and pushed Nathan out as he stumbled out mumbling a few curses for Brooke's excitement

"Oh Jake use a condom! Love ya" Brooke shouted before shutting the door leaving inside an embarrassed Jake and a laughing Peyton.

* * *

_Meanwhile... When Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Jake were in the cabin_

Haley followed Lucas to the basketball court as she found him sitting on the benches

"Hey buddy" Haley said softly as she sat next to him then realised the seats were wet and cold. Lucas chuckled and mumbled

"Sorry and I'm sorry about before" Haley chuckled as she sat back down again and said

"I think you should be saying that to Nathan" Lucas closed his eyes and said

"I keep asking the same question why you have gone back to him"

"I love him. He's the one" Haley admitted truthfully sure she had said 'I love you' to him but hasn't told him that he's the only guy for her. He was her soulmate; her other half, no matter how much she might want to deny it; fate always seems to bring them back together.

Lucas nodded "I know that's the answer I keep getting and I know I told you to give it a chance if you love him but..." Lucas paused as he turned to the side to face Haley

"Hales you are like my baby sister. He hurt you so bad and I know you are still hurting I hate seeing you get hurt" Haley smiled at his protectivness

"I love how you are protective of me but sometimes I won't learn about the good and bad stuff of love if you keep protecting me all the time"

Lucas took a deep breathe and confessed "I know but I can't help it"

Haley chuckled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Although I'll give you permission to perform the Lucas Roe 'hurt her I'll hurt you' speech"

Lucas smirked proudly "Already done"

Haley rolled her eyes "You didn't waste time"

"Okay how about I can punch him if he hurts you again"

"Luke...." Haley warned

"Please..." Lucas tried the puppy dog eyes

"Sorry Roe only I've mastered the puppy dogs eyes but fine you can punch him...only once"

"You know I don't really have to ask for your permission to hurt him if he hurts you" Haley rolled her eyes and held out a closed fist and asked

"So are we cool?" Lucas nodded and bumped fist against her

"We are always cool"

"Now we all missed breakfast so the fridge was stocked up for people who actually like to cook and look at that I like to cook. So how about good ole' James hotcakes"

Lucas smiled "Oh yes please oh and since you missed out on the announcements we have a free day today so teachers and students can relax"

"Wow they really trust us" Haley laughed. Lucas shook his head

"Nah they're just tired of us"

"So you ready?" Haley asked standing up

"Definately" Lucas stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as the two buddies walked back the cabin

* * *

**AN: Click for more ;)**


	27. The Breakup

**The Break-up**

"Oh my gosh seriously Hales your hotcakes taste better and better everytime I eat it" Lucas said finishing his last pieces as everyone agreed and surprisingly it was a good breakfast with no punches and nasty remarks being thrown around between Nathan and Lucas or Haley, Brooke and Peyton

Haley smiled as she placed her plate in the sink and turned around placed her hands on the counter shrugging her shoulders and replied "Well I do aim to please"

"You sure do please" Nathan smirked wiggling his eyebrow for another meaning as Lucas and Jake groaned

"Please just because you two are almost together I don't think we really want to hear your coupley comments" Lucas said as Brooke nudged him

"Shush they are cute"

"Yeah almost cute once Nathan breaks it off with Rachel than they will be officially cute" Peyton pointed out as Brooke agreed

"Hello everyone" Rachel waltz in still clothes from overnight

"Speak of the devil" Brooke mumbled causing Peyton to snicker beside her as Haley glared at the two girls immediately silencing them

"Natey what are you doing here?" she said surprised and worried as she had slept with one of the Tree Hill basketball players since she couldn't find Nathan

"Uh I invited him for breakfast" Brooke said saving Nathan. Rachel thinking Brooke was trying to expose her cheating ways glared at Brooke smiling fakely

"Of course _you _did"

"Yeah umm could we talk privately?" Nathan asked

"Of course we can" Rachel smiled seductively lacing her hands around his pulling him towards her as she led him to her room

Once out of earshot "I hope she doesn't burn my clothes in anger once Nathan breaks up with her" Peyton joked as everyone but Haley couldn't help but laugh with her

"Honey everything is going to be okay" Brooke assured Haley as everyone nodded as Haley took a deep breathe afraid of what was to come

* * *

_Rachel and Peyton's room_

"Finally alone" Rachel said once Nathan closed the door and she pounced on him surprising him as pushed her slightly back before she could kiss him

Surprising Rachel she looked at him asking "What's wrong?"

Not beating around the bush he flat out said "I don't think you and I can work anymore"

"Are you dumping me?" she questioned as he nodded

"You dumping _me_? Hello I'm the captain of cheerleaders and you're the captain of the basketball team and we're both rich it's inevitable we have to be together"

"No we don't. Besides I wouldn't even call what we have a relationship I kiss other girls and you kiss other guys"

"That's the point of a no-string relationship we agreed to it remember? We both don't like being tied down but we love sex so win-win for both of us" Rachel finished and smirked slyly as she walked towards Nathan wrapping her arms around his neck

"Besides I'm sure we can make up for this win-win situation"

"No we are _done_ Rachel" he said sternly untangling her arms around his neck and finished

"Besides you can sleep with other guys which I'm sure you've already done"

"What about you?!" she retorted angrily

"I kissed girls but I never slept with anyone in our relationship next time you sleep with someone from our basketball team you should remind him not to brag about it the next day when I'm there" Nathan turned around about to open the door

"Why are you doing this?!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes

"Because I'm in love with someone and I can't lie to her, myself or you it's unfair" with that he left closing the door

"You are going to pay Nathan Scott and she will too" she said softly in the room

* * *

"Wow that seemed to have went well...no throwing or much yelling if there was we couldn't hear it" Jake said as Nathan stood next to Haley wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Ahhhhhh!" Rachel yelled behind closed door

"There's your yelling" Lucas said as they all looked to the door worried especially Peyton

"I hope she's not trashing the room with my clothes oh no my Ipod is in there" she said worried as Brooke comforted her

"It's ok we'll get you a new wardrobe and Ipod... yay shopping!" Brooke squealed in excitement

"Oh no" Haley mumbled leaning further into Nathan's embrace

"You!" Rachel yelled pointing at Haley as she looked up quickly to see a steaming Rachel outside her bedroom door

"You're the slut that stole my boyfriend"

"Ex honey" Brooke intervened

Rachel glared at Brooke then looked to Haley smirking "You think you are so innocent don't you? Well you're not you are just the mistress that stole another taken man. You will pay Haley James I swear it" with that Rachel stormed out leaving them all speechless

"Is it me or did that sound like a typical movie line" Jake broke the tension causing them all to laugh

"You think she's serious?" Lucas questioned after the laughter died down

"Maybe but don't worry we got your back Hales" Peyton said causing Haley to smile at how quickly Peyton had become friends with her and her group. She wondered what made Peyton changed she would have to talk to Brooke about that

"Thanks Peyt" Haley said as Nathan pulled her back in his embrace

"Yeah I'm here to protect you"

"Oh my hero" Haley said playfully smiling widely at Nathan

"Okay so we are glad that you two are together but we don't need to hear all this lovey dovey talk" Lucas motioned between the two as Jake gagged fakely at the loving couple

Haley glared at Lucas poking her tongue out "Oh real mature Hales" he retorted as she replied

"A lot more mature than you"

"Okay before they break out into an argument on maturity how about some rock climbing?" Brooke suggested

The group nodded as Haley said "Okay I need to take a shower. How about we meet up at the rock climbing place?"

"Sounds cool" Jake said as they cleaned up their mess as the boys departed to their cabin to get ready leaving the girls to get ready for a day of relaxation and last day with Newport high

* * *

**AN: OKAY READERS NOW I NEED MAJOR HELP... I seriously thought I could come up with something but I couldn't so I thought you guys would be awesome since you are reading the story so... What should Rachel's revenge plan be on Haley?? Review and suggest please :)**


	28. AN on this story

**Hey all!**

**Hate doing AN but I got a couple of reviews wondering if I'll finish this story and I know I haven't updated this story in forever I've just been sucked into the vampire diaries fandom XD. I'm actually stuck with this story... I have the ending all planned out I'm just really stuck on what could be Rachel's plan to get back at Haley... once I get past that obstacle than I can finish this story. So it would be awesome if you reviewers have some ideas... maybe I should go back and watch the old One Tree Hill and get an idea from them hmmmm**

**Love you all and sorry my muse and I are not co-operating to getting any ideas to get this story done**


End file.
